Everybody Screams
by XJarOfHeartsX
Summary: After Clare and Eli break up, Clare's Mother becomes an abusive alcoholic, and Clare isn't sure she can hold up so she turns to a darker path of cutting, drugs, and alcohol. But will an unusual person save her? ClareXBianca Freindship and ClareXDrew!
1. Prologue: Coming Undone

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi!

Summary: After Clare and Eli's break up, and her Mother becoming an abusive alcoholic, Clare isn't sure she can hold up, so she turns to a darker path of cutting, drugs, and alcohol, but can an unusual person get her back on her feet? ClarexDrew, ClarexBianca(friendship)

**Everybody Screams: _Prologue- Coming undone_**

"You little bitch!" Clare's Mom screamed at her after downing her glass bottle of vodka and threw it at Clare, it hitting her retreating form in her stomach, shattering into hundreds of pieces, a few bigger pieces sticking out of Clare's now bleeding stomach as she winced when the bottle made contact. Blood was staining the front of Clare's white blouse as her Mother stomped towards Clare while screaming, "It's your fault he left! IT'S YOUR FAULT YOUR FATHER'S GONE!" Her volume making Clare whimper.

"No it isn't!" Clare whispered, tears streaking her now pale face. Clare's big blue eyes that normally were filling with joy and happiness was now filling with sorrow and pain, her normally shiny, curly, caramel hair fell flat and lifeless, and her normally creamy colored skin was pale and ivory, dark circles under Clare's once livening eyes. Helen glared at Clare before pulling back her fist and hitting her daughter repeatedly in the cheek, yelling, "Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!" Over and over again, making Clare wince as her Mother's breath hit her like a punch in a gut, it smelt gross and full of alcohol.

Clare stood there, letting her Mother hit her, and staggered back after she was done, "GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Her Mother screamed in fury, out of breath from hitting her so much, and Clare nodded and muttered, "Gladly…" Before climbing up the stair the best she could while trying to refrain from touch her glass filled stomach, not wanting to push the glass in any deeper then it already was.

Ever since her parents divorce, everything had gone down hill. Her once seemingly perfect relationship with Eli took a messy turn as he started getting oddly obsessive, him always needing to talk to her, him always needing to see her all the time. If Clare even smiled at another guy Eli would get mad at her and claim she was going to break up with him, which wasn't true, until he began manipulating her. He even crashed his car, risking his life, just so she would go see him. Fearing for the health of him (both physical and mental), Clare broke up with him, she truly did love him and just wanted him to get better, but no more then a week later did he begin to date the new girl Imogen; the fake, wannabe. After that Clare's life was hard enough but then her Father bailed out on her, moving out of Canada and into the States to live with a ditzy blonde girl he met at the bar, causing Clare's Mom, Helen, to crack and become a drunk, child abuser! She even blamed Clare that her Father left. A mere four months ago Clare's happy, cliché, TV show family was fine, but now everything was undone and messed up. Clare could barely take in everything, and her herself began to crack.

Clare had lost faith in God, her family, and her friends, but most importantly, Clare had lost faith in her_self_.

She had no one to turn to, Eli was obviously gone, Adam with him, Alli was to busy with Jenna, KC, and their baby to care about Clare, and Darcy was gone in Africa. Clare was alone. She was hurt, confused, and alone and had no idea what to do. She couldn't handle it anymore.

Clare was slowly coming undone. She couldn't even concentrate on anything anymore; she recently just failed an English test, one of her best subjects. But school was the last thing on her mind. Clare felt herself slowly falling to the cold, hard ground with no way of coming up, every second, and every minute was just a reminder of her failing. From all the pain and hurt Clare searched and searched for one thing and one thing only. Relief. Relief from all the stress, relief from all the pain, relief from _life_. And that's why she turned to cutting.

Clare had been feeling so numb lately from everything… everything felt surreal, as if it were just one long nightmare that she was going to wake up from, but Clare gave up on that hope a long time ago. The line between reality and dreams began to blur for Clare, and the only way she could tell the difference was from the pain always erupting in her stomach, but even that became to hazy to tell. She knew she had to feel anything to convince herself if it were real, and the only thing that she can induce on herself was pain… so that's what she turned to. Cutting gave her the relief she wanted…. The relief she _needed_, she didn't care if it messed with her physically or mentally, it helped her deal.

Clare Edwards was lost.

And she had no idea how to get out.

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry this was so short... it was just the prologue so I promise that the next chapter will be longer! I hope everyone likes it so far... I really do like ElixClare but I also really like ClarexDrew, they would just be so cute together! Drew won't show up tell chapter three though, and the story will start off with Clare turning towards a darker path, and then Drew comes. Loved it? Hated it? Please review! :))))**


	2. Chapter 1: The Roof

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi!

**Everyone Screams: _Chapter one- The Roof_**

Clare groaned as she woke up to her annoying alarm ringing. She quickly hit it off before her Mother woke up from it and punished Clare for waking her up, but knowing her Mom, she was probably either still at a bar, or some guy's house that she met at the bar. She slowly stood up, wincing at the bruising pain in her stomach, and the throbbing in her right cheek. She stumbled over to her mirror, clenching her teeth at the sight of her room.

Her room was very girly and happy. The walls were painted a light shade of princess pink, and her bed had a white and lacy bedspread. On her window ledge stuff animals of horses, teddy bears, and dogs sat, giving her room that innocent vibe. Clare hated it not because it was girly, but because it was happy, like how everything was before the divorce, before the break up, before the hitting, before all the _pain. _It was just a constant reminder of how bad everything is now.

Clare quickly shook her head, snapping her out of her daze, and looked down into her mirror sitting on her desk. Her skin was ivory, and pale, black circles hung underneath her big blue eyes that were filled with hurt and pain, her short caramel brown hair was curly, yet lifeless, her face was tear stricken from crying in her sleep, and on her right cheek was a big purple and black bruise. All together it made her look like a zombie in her eyes. She quickly brushed the knots out of her hair before putting some cover up on her bruise and dark circles, hiding it from everyone who looked her way, and put on some dark eyeliner on, distracting people from her scarred eyes.

After she was done the bruise and dark circles were completely hidden, her hair seemed more lively, and some color was restored back into her face with blush, making her look almost like the old Clare.

Once she was done staring into the mirror, she quickly striped off her bed time clothes, examining her body for any additional blemishes. Her stomach was a dark purple and black, many cuts tracing in it that were a bright red, and her wrist was full of self harmed scars and cuts, fresh and old, a few were scabbed over. Taking one last look into her full body mirror, she quickly put on her school uniform, tan, kayak colored pants with a short sleeved, blue shirt with the Degrassi logo in the corner. Her cuts were visible to the human eye so Clare quickly put on a black jacket, zipping it up fully before hurrying out the door for school.

…

Clare sat in English as the late bell rang and Ms. Dawes finally entered. She was boredly tapping her pencil on her desk while biting her pinky nail. Clare was always nervous in this class since Eli sat behind her, and this was their permanent seats. Clare could just feel Eli's stare burn holes in the back of her head and she resisted the urge to turn to him and hit him for being such a jerk now in days.

"Sorry for being late class." Ms. Dawes said, "There was an accident on the highway. Any how…" She said and reached over before plucking Clare's pencil out of her hand from her constant tapping, causing Clare to roll her eyes at her and sit back in a huff while crossing her arms, "Today you will be getting your tests back, I was highly impressed by some of you, others, I was very disappointed." She said the last part pointedly at Clare who just rolled her eyes again and began tapping with a few of her longer nails.

Ms. Dawes began handing out the papers row by row, "Good job Mr. Goldsworthy." She praised Eli setting down an 'A' paper on her desk, causing an arrogant smirk to leap onto Eli's lips, "Ms. Edwards… I would like to see you after class." She said in disappointment to Clare setting down a paper that read 'D-'.

"Ouch… Blue eyes, what happened?" Ellie mocked, whispering into her ear as everyone else took notes, and Clare just ignored Eli, mentally giving him the finger.

"Clare, may I ask why you're not writing notes?" Ms. Dawes asked Clare who boredly picked at her nails and everyone stared at Clare.

"I can't take notes since you took my pencil, now can I?" Clare asked, shocking some of the students at her rude tone, and Ms. Dawes looked coldly at Clare and slammed her pencil back down in front of her. Clare sitting there, not the least bit phased, she was use to her teachers being mad at her now, and it was nothing new to her. Maybe she was a bitch like her Mom said but she knew she was defiantly not Saint Clare anymore.

"That tone will not be appreciated in my class, one more rude remark will result in a detention, and do you understand Ms. Edwards?" She hissed at Clare who just coolly nodded, and Ms. Dawes took one more glance at Clare before continuing teaching, glancing at her every now and then, and looked her way when she threw out a question, but Clare never once raised her hand or looked up for that matter.

Clare picked up her pencil and began 'taking notes' but was actually just doodling on her note book and she slipped out of the classroom as the bell rang, ignoring Ms. Dawes protests. Clare knew she was doing badly in school lately, but she didn't care, and especially didn't want to talk to any teacher about it.

"Clare! Wait up!"

She groaned at the sound of Jake running up to her. Ever since he started going to Degrassi he was intent in befriending Clare once again, but she knew he'd leave her in the end, just like everyone else did. Plastering on a fake smile she turned to Jake, "What's up?" She asked sweetly in her normal Clare voice, she feeling daggers getting thrown at them by Eli.

Jake smiled back. He was very tall and had light, brown mouse hair, tanned skin, and light colored eyes. He was wearing the Degrassi school uniform on him, his shirt a little big. All the girls swooned over him and for some reason he only wanted Clare, "I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner at my place? Ever since my Dad heard that you went here he's been wanting to catch up with you and your family." He said and Clare froze.

_Family._

The word echoed through Clare's now empty head and was soon lose by nightmares. What family? Her Dad was gone, her Mom was an abusive drunk, and her sister was in Kenya, building schools, able to be away from it all. He shuffling his feet brought her back in existence. "Sorry Jake." She said, and quickly thought of an excuse, "My Mom's sick with the flu and I have to take care of her for the next week or so, since my Dad and her are divorced." She said with a fake, sad smile.

"Oh…" He said, disappointment in his voice, "That's okay… And I'm sorry, I didn't realize your parents got divorced, how are you and Darcy taking it?"

"I'm fine, and I don't know about Darcy, she's in Kenya building schools." Clare said and Jake nodded, "See you around." She said and turned and walked away before he could protest. She sighed once he was out of ear shot. '_Can that boy not take a hint?' _She thought to herself as she opened her locker and threw her books in it, not wanting to go to math next knowing she had to sit next to Alli who only cooed about her ex, KC's and Jenna's baby, so Clare decided to skip next period and hang on the roof.

Clare silently slipped up the hidden stair case to the roof, no one noticing from the big group of students hurrying to their next class. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she smelt the horrible smell of stale smoke; still, she didn't turn back. She hoped onto the roof, skipping the next three steps to hear laughing. She turned to see Bianca and her friends huddled together and smoking a joint. Ignoring them Clare went to sit on the edge of the roof.

She heard Bianca snicker, "Is that Saint Clare? _Ditching _class?" She asked as her and her two friends laughed, "Edwards! Get over here!"

Clare rolled her eyes before hopping up and walking over to the three people. Bianca was holding a joint and she was wearing her Degrassi uniform, tan pants and a red shirt, as was one of the boys next to her. She was wearing hoop earrings and her long curly hair fell around her face. The boy in the Degrassi uniform had short dark brown hair and dark eyes, his eyebrows were slightly thick, and the third person obviously didn't go to this school. He was wearing a black hoodie with loose jeans, the hoodie covering his head; he was also holding a beer bottle.

"What are you doing up here?" Bianca asked and Clare just shrugged, "Want a puff?" She offered "You look a bit… stressed." Clare was about to decline when she froze, maybe it took the stress off of things? Maybe it would make her feel better. She thought for a second longer before reaching out and plucking the green joint from Bianca, not bothering asking what it was before taking one long puff of it and handing it back,

As Clare blew the smoke back out she suddenly felt very relaxed, and everything looked like it was in a bubble, but it didn't stop her from taking another puff, and another, and another, until Clare mostly forgot about every trouble, it was just her, Bianca, and the two other dudes laughing and cracking jokes.

"Why are you up here anyway?" Clare asked Bianca, passing the joint back to her, "I thought you stopped doing this ever since you began dating Drew?"

"I did stop." Bianca answered bluntly, "But then I broke up with him because he wanted me to be something I'm not. He should understand that I will not be a perfect little cheerleader, I'm a party queen!" She bellowed causing them to laugh, even though it wasn't funny, "What about you?"

"Didn't want to go to math… I have to sit by _Alli._" She groaned.

"Boiler room Bhandari?" Bianca asked and Clare nodded, "She's such a bitch!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up, "She got me suspended from school because she sent out racy pictures of me; I don't even know how she got them"

"Yeah, that's why I'm trying to ignore her. But she must lack common sense because she can't take a hint." Clare said before taking the last puff.

Bianca groaned, "Man, Edwards, you owe me twenty bucks for how much you smoked of that."

Clare hiccupped, she was felling very buzzed and her vision was doubled, "Here." She said, slapping two twenty dollar bills in her hand, and said, "Can I have another for later?"

Bianca shrugged and pocketed the money before giving her another joint for later, Clare hiding it in her pocket, "We better get down there for lunch, which means you have to go Ron-Ron, sorry." She said giving a quick hug to the older looking dude who sighed and mumbled a 'Fine…' before leaving before them, him stumbling into some of the empty bottles.

"It's lunch time already?" The boy who went to Degrassi asked and Clare nodded, "It felt like we were only up here for minutes…"

"Damn Owen, lost track of time did you?" Bianca teased as the three of them left the rooftop and headed for the cafeteria, "By the way, I like you Edwards, you should stick with us." Bianca said as the passed by the many students hurrying to get lunch and Clare nodded.

"Thanks Bianca, you're not bad yourself…" She slurred and Bianca laughed at her.

"Your first time?" Bianca asked Clare as nodded so she wrapped her hand around her waist, helping her to through cafeteria and Clare nodded, stumbling even along with Bianca's guidance, "Owen!" She said and Owen quickly scurried to Bianca's side, "Help Clare to our usual table, I'll get the three of us food." She said, giving Clare to Owen who wrapped his arm around her small waist, helping her much more easily then Bianca could as he headed for a table in the back, smiling to himself as he stared down at Clare. She had a smile on her face and giggled, it was pretty obvious she was high. Her head was on Owen's shoulder and he had to admit, she was pretty hot.

…

"Eliiiii!"

He groaned from the annoying tone and mentally kicked himself, '_Why of all people would I choose Imogen as my rebound girl?' _He mentally asked himself before turning to Imogen, with a big, fake smile in his face as she leaped into Eli's arms, hugging him, "I missed chu~" She said, trying to act cute and forced a kiss onto Eli's mouth.

"It's only been one period." He chuckled and looked over at Imogen. She was kind of short, and she was wearing Buddy Holly glasses. Her dark, dark brown hair was in what she called 'cat ears' and she was wearing her Degrassi uniform, red shirt, and tan pants. Most girls wore the skirt but a bunch of girls also wore the pants too.

"One period to long!" She sung out as she wrapped her arm inside his and the walked to the cafeteria, quickly getting food before sitting with Adam, Alli, and KC. Jenna did her High school work online now because she had to take care of the baby, but was here today seeing as the baby was at her parents. Everyone was laughing at something and Eli looked up for all the humor and happiness to go away, and was replaced by anger. He had looked up to see Clare entering the cafeteria with Owen and Bianca. Owen's arm was wrapped around a smiling and giggling Clare and Owen himself was smiling too. He watched as he led the two of them back to Owen and Bianca's usual table and sat down, a few minutes later rejoined by Bianca with food and the three of them began eating, Clare saying something as Owen stuffed his face causing Bianca and her to laugh and Owen roll his eyes and say something back, causing them to laugh even harder.

"Oh my god…" Alli said, covering her mouth.

"What?" Jenna asked, cuddling into KC's side more.

"Is… Is that Clare laughing with Owen and Bianca?" She said and everyone else at their table heads snapped up and looked in the direction she was looking at, only to see the same thing. Clare was still pressed up against Owen (without even realizing it) and Bianca sat next to Owen, a few feet away, and the three of them were laughing while munching on the same tray of food.

"Why would Clare even _think _about hanging with that slut and bully?" Alli hissed and then suddenly a thought hit her, "I bet she was hanging with them when she skipped math." She growled, and they all turned away when the looked over at them.

"Who would have thought Saint Clare hanging with the thugs?" Jenna agreed as the boys stayed silent, letting the girls rant.

…

"Thanks…" Clare muttered as Owen sat them down at the cafeteria table, him unwrapping his arm from her waist as Bianca returned with the food. On the plate were a few slices of pizza a large salad and three water bottles. As soon as the tray touched the ground Owen grabbed two of the slices and began stuffing his face causing Bianca and Clare to laugh, "Hungry much?" Clare asked, causing them to laugh harder even though it wasn't too funny.

"You should eat up Clare." Bianca said, "Since it was your first time and you smoked so much… eating and drinking lots of water will help it cool down." She said eating some of the salad while Clare grabbed a slice of pizza and began munching on it.

"You say that as if I'm gonna be drug tested…" Clare said slowly, causing them to laugh again, but Clare froze when she felt a bunch of eyes on them and she looked up to see Eli, Imogen, KC, Jenna, Adam, and Alli staring at them, "You guys look." She elbowed Owen who muttered, 'Hey!' before the looked over at the table and Bianca snickered as they looked away.

"They're all bitches…" Bianca said and Clare nodded, "Hey, Clare, didn't you date Dr. Doom?"

Clare once again nodded, "It ended badly when he began getting possessive and crashed his car just to get me to go see him." She explained and Owen raised an eyebrow as Bianca chuckled.

"Sounds like something the freak would do…" She shook her head as the bell rang and she sighed, "Great, we didn't even get to eat anything…"

Clare shrugged and grabbed the water bottle and the rest of her pizza, "Grab some to eat on the way to class." She said and Bianca laughed before taking the last slice, earning a 'Hey!' from Owen as the three of them went their separate ways to class, leaving the rest of their food on the table, behind.

**A/N: Okay, that was Clare becoming friends with Bianca and Owen... Owen will be in the story _almost _as much as Bianca. But he won't play a big role... I'm sorry I made Imogen annoying, but I don't know how she acts so i'm just gonna make her annoying... Sorry. Thanks to everyone who read the prologue and thanks to _WaitCait705 _and to _Deena _for reviewing the prologue! And Happy Fourth of July everyone! Well, Please review! :))))**


	3. Chapter 2: Losing it

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi!

**A/N: To answer _GrizzlyBearLoveesYou _question this is a Clare/Bianca/Owen friendship thingy but it's their friendship that gets Clare into more trouble and when Drew comes into play (Next Chapter) he will start helping her on the right path again. I hope that cleared things up! :))))**

**Everybody Screams: _Chapter two- Losing it_**

Later that night Clare silently entered her house, still high from smoking with Bianca and Owen. She froze when she saw her Mother sitting on the couch with a whisky bottle in her hand and many empty beer bottles around her, and in the other hand was the TV remote. Her eyes seemed content on the TV as she flipped through the channels. Holding her breath, Clare silently began climbing up the stairs, but tripped from seeing double vision, gaining her Mother's unwanted attention.

"Where were you!" Her Mother screamed at her, jumping up from the couch, her blanket falling carelessly to the floor, and advancing towards the stairs. Cursing under her breath Clare began running up the stairs, but tripped again over an empty beer bottle, it shattering under her feet. She screamed as she felt her Mother's hands dig into her hair and yank her down, throwing her down the stairs. Clare landed with an unsettling '_thud!' _and groaned in pain. While descending the stairs her Mother took her last gulp of vodka before throwing the bottle at Clare, it shattering against her leg.

"Bitch…" Clare muttered to her Mom who was walking back to the couch, causing her to freeze in her spot.

"_What _did you call me?" She hissed, turning back to a struggling Clare trying to get up. "You heard me…" Clare groaned out, gripping the stair railing, pushing herself up, but it didn't last for long before her Mother lunged at her and kicked her in the side over and over again, knocking Clare back to the floor in a painful heap. "NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" She screeched before turning around and stomping into the kitchen to get yet another bottle of whisky.

Clare shook in pain as tears streamed down her pale face. She pushed herself off the ground and painfully crawled up the stairs, glass from the vodka bottle getting in her hand. She crawled into the bedroom, lying on the floor for what seemed like minutes but was actually hours before pushing herself up, wobbly walking her way to the closet and grabbing sweats, a tank top, and a jacket. She stumbled as she walked into the bathroom and turned the water on in the shower before striping off her clothes.

She whimpered as she stared at her horrible body. The cuts on her stomach had re opened from falling down the stairs; half of her stomach was a throbbing, purple, ugly bruise from being kicked, and her ribs hurt. Her leg was lined with cuts from the glass and she quickly picked it out of her leg and hands. A cut was across her cheek, her scars stood out more then ever along her arm, and a long bruised was across her other arm as if it were a sleeve. A small bruise was forming on her hairline from the stairs also. She couldn't take it anymore, it had to be a dream, and it felt so _unreal_. '_Is this real?' _She asked herself and before she could stop herself she reached for her razor and pressed it to her wrist quickly cutting a few cuts and left out a relieved breath after she was done, staring at the blood oozing out of the arm sent relaxing chills down Clare's spine, and then she jumped into the shower. Washing off all the blood, trying to make all the pain go away, but the warm water only made it worse.

After gently washing her body and hair, Clare got out of the shower and got dressed in her undergarments and put rubbing alcohol on her cuts, all except her wrist. '_It's supposed to hurt. It's supposed to help._' She told herself, leaving it un-bandaged as well. She then quickly put on her grey sweat pants, white tank top and zipped her black hoodie halfway up.

She limped to her room and looked at her clock which flashed '_3:39_' in big bright red numbers. Clare groaned, knowing she wouldn't be able to get much sleep that night. She wouldn't mind missing school and staying here to sleep, but her Mother would just hit her more. She quickly took four ibuprofen, two more then she was suppose to, and swallowed them dry before lying down in her bed, pulling her lacy white blanket up to her chin.

Clare knew she was losing it. She couldn't handle living like this much longer, but she had no one to turn too. Everyone either left her to drown or she pushed them away herself. Clare was starting to have trouble to even breathe, she was suffocating, and she was _dying_. She has lost everyone she cared about, and the worst part? None of them even cared. The only people that have made her feel better or talk to her or even helped her at all was Bianca and Owen, and that was just odd.

Clare forced her eyes shut as tears silently fell out of them, and soon those silent tears turned into heavy sobs. Clare Edwards was gone, just like everyone else.

…

Clare woke up the next morning with an aching head ache. She clenched her teeth together while throwing the loud alarm clock at her wall, not being able to find the off button as she groaned, clutching her head in torture. Clare was experiencing withdrawal pains from what ever she used yesterday, and it was not fun. Stumbling out of bed, she fell to the ground in pain, growling angrily and cursing at herself for doing that yesterday.

Not wanting to put on makeup to hide the ugly bruise on her cheek and the cut on the other because of the pain, Clare slipped on her tan pants and blue polo shirt. She was in to much pain to even attempt to concentrate on putting on the makeup, and was hoping no one would ask about the marks on her face, the bruise on her forehead being covered by her hair luckily. She yanked the hair brush through her lifeless, short brown hair and tugged on a grey jacket, zipping it up half way before grabbing her shoulder bag for school and leaving the house, not wanting to bother with breakfast.

She was almost halfway to school when she heard a car honk at her, causing her to growl in annoyance and she turned to see Owen and Bianca sitting in a car, Owen driving and Bianca in the passenger. "Want a ride?" She asked while smirking as Clare just mumbled something and got into the rusty's car backseat. "Someone's not in a good mood today, and what's with your face, no offence." Bianca said, rolling her eyes.

"Withdrawals." Clare answered shortly, ignoring the other question and Bianca nodded her head in understanding and dug through her bag before handing her some orange pills.

"Pain killers. They'll help with the pain." Bianca said as Clare just swallowed them dry, not bothering to ask if they were over the counter or not. "Thanks." Clare said giving her a weak smile which Bianca returned with a sassy one.

They arrived at school, gaining many curious stares from seeing Clare with Bianca and Owen as they entered the school. Many people pointed and whispered as others didn't really seem to care. "Meet us on the roof in second period." Bianca said to Clare who nodded, beginning to feel better, "Ron-Ron will be up there too." She said before walking away to her home room and first period class as Clare walked to her locker, shoving her bag inside and taking a notebook and pencil she didn't really plan on using into English.

Clare slid into her seat in English, sighing when Eli slid into the desk behind her. "Why the hell were you hanging out with Bianca and Owen the other day?" He growled into her ear as Clare ignored him, doodling in her notebook some more. "Clare. Answer me." He said and grabbed her arm, tugging her to turn towards him. Clare yanked out of her grasp and turned to him.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed as Eli looked taken aback and looked at her face. Her blue eyes weren't soft and innocent as they use to be, they were fierce and mean and dark bags hung under her eyes from not getting much sleep. Her skin was pale and cold and on one cheek was a dark purple and black bruise, a cut slashing across her other cheek. Her hair seemed flat and lifeless and the effort in her voice seemed lost.

"Are… Are you okay?" Eli asked, slightly concerned. As much as Eli hated to admit it, he still did love Clare. He missed her cute face, adorable blue eyes, her innocence, her sassy remarks, everything. But the Clare in front of him was no the Clare he missed. Something about the Clare in front of him was different… lost perhaps? Eli knew he shouldn't care because he crashed his car for her and she left him at the hospital, but he did.

"Why would you care?" Clare said in an icy tone, but the effort in her voice was still missing, as if she had given up. She turned back to the front of the classroom as Ms. Dawes called the class room into order and took roll before starting her lesson. Clare wasn't paying much attention because the pain was already creeping back on her. The pain from being beat last night, the pain of withdrawals, and the pain of having _no one_. Her stomach churned uneasily and she felt like she was about to puke. She stared at the clock willing it to go faster so she could go to the roof, but it just seemed to slow down.

Clare impatiently taped on the desk, receiving many annoyed glances from Ms. Dawes. Clare use to be an amazing student, and an amazing person in Ms. Dawes eyes, but that soon all changed after her Father left for a blonde bimbo and her Mom drank and hit her. Clare could honestly probably defend herself against her Mom, but did she want too? The only difference would be that her Mom was hurt just like Clare was, and she honestly didn't care if her Mom didn't like her, she cared about her Mom and wouldn't lay a finger on her.

Finally the bell rang and Clare bolted out the door, shoving her notebook into her locker before turning to go to the roof, but stopped when she met Eli's eyes. He was standing next to her locker with a smirk on his face. "Where are you hurrying too?"

"None of your business." She answered and began walking away until he grabbed her elbow.

"Listen, Clare-"

"_Don't _touch me jackass!" She yelled, shocking him. Clare had never sworn like that, at least, not in front of him. Clare pulled away and headed for the stairs for the roof, ignoring all the glances she got. She had no idea what Eli wanted from her, but she knew she didn't want to talk to him. She loved Eli, and left him to get help, not to just jump at the next girl he saw. "He probably didn't even love me…" She whispered to herself, wiping the tears springing into her eyes.

"_**You're manipulating me!"**_

The words still rung through her head as if it happened yesterday. Taking a deep breath, Clare walked into the girl's bathroom and checked all the stalls before locking herself in one and pulled out her pocket knife and pressed it to her wrist. Tears streamed down her face as she slashed it across.

'_What have I become?'_

**A/N: Okay... so this chapter ended sadly... I really do miss Eli and Clare together, but this story is about Drew and Clare being together! The next chapter introduces Drew! Yay! He's one of my favorite characters... Thanks to G_rizzlyBearLoveesYou, Liberty89, RachRox12, xxbabygilr15xx, ToDecember, WaitCait705, Deena, No.1TwiFampire, Dystopiangirl, _and_ CrazyLlama for reviewing! You rock! _Okay... so, please review! :))))**


	4. Chapter 3: Won't Listen

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi!

**Everybody Screams: _Chapter three- Won't Listen_**

"You don't need him!" Bianca slurred while taking another gulp from the 'water' bottle before passing it to Clare who took a big gulp like she did, "Don't get hung up on him! Dr. Doom is just an ass wanting to get in your pants." She said, wobbling lazily as Clare passed the bottle onto Owen.

"What Bianca said!" Owen nodded to Clare who nodded happily.

"Thanks." She chuckled, "I can always count on you two to make me feel better! But… it's a shame Ron-Ron couldn't come here today though…"

Bianca shrugged, "Had a deal to make." She said as she took the last sip from the water bottle, causing Clare and Owen to boo at her. "Hey! I'm the one who brought it in the first place!" She said, tossing it to the messy ground. The three of them were hanging out behind the Dot. It was a small alleyway with paper towels, fast food bags, cups, and whisky bottles littering the dirt ground every where. They had been behind there for an hour or two after deciding to skip their last hour at school from hanging out on the roof all day. Clare rarely had been going to her classes at all that week.

Owen sighed, "She right… How about I repay you by taking my two favorite ladies by taking them to lunch at the Dot." He said, wrapping his arms around Bianca and Clare's waists'.

"Fine, but you're paying." Bianca said, pointing her finger at Owen who nodded as he led them around to the front of the Dot and entering, the bell ringing above their heads'. Clare was stumbling a little more then them because she never has ever drank before. Bianca and Clare slid into one side of the booth, Owen on the other as Fitz came up to take their order.

"Fitzy boy!" Clare said drunkenly, "I forgot you work here!" She giggled as Fitz took a step back before leaning forward and whispering, "Is she drunk?"

Bianca rolled her eyes before saying, "No shit Sherlock."

Fitz smirked, of course he had turned to the road of God and stuff now, but he still had a crush on Clare, and her being drunk? Even better. "How about I take Clare off your hands…" He began saying before Bianca cut him off.

"In your dreams Fitz." Bianca said before saying, "So I'll take a burger and a coke… spit free." She said, seeing the expression on Fitz face as he sighed and began writing the stuff down and Clare ordered the same thing.

"I'll have two burgers, fries, and a coke." Owen said and after receiving glances from Clare and Bianca he said, "What? I'm hungry…" He said, averting his gaze from him to the table.

The Dot was half way full with students just leaving Degrassi. Since the three of them skipped their last class, not many people were showing up until now. The booths and tables were filling up as were the computers and counters. Clare, Bianca, and Owen continued to talk with each other while waiting for their food and didn't realiza that the Torres brothers had entered. Adam, accompanying his brother for food, was wearing his school uniform because he came from school, tan pants and a blue polo; his hair recently cut was above his ears now and was covered by his beanie. His older brother, Drew, just came from football practice, so he was wearing lose blue jeans and a plain white shirt. The two of them scanned the room for an empty booth and found one a couple away from Clare, Bianca, and Owen and quickly walked over and sat down.

"So how was football practice?" Adam asked after they ordered and were waiting for their food. Adam was sipping at his water while waiting.

Drew shrugged, "Fine."

Adam sighed, "Are you still hung up about Bianca? If she broke up with you because you were trying to help her, then she doesn't deserve you!" Adam said, trying to make his brother feel better.

"Shh!" His brother scolded him, "She's sitting just a few booths away with Owen and… Clare?" He questioned, his face twisting into confusion and Adam looked over his shoulder and sure enough, there was Clare laughing and eating with Bianca and Owen and Adam sighed and nodded. "She has been hanging with them a lot lately. She ditches class all the time and is acting totally different. She doesn't even talk to me anymore! …But that might have something to do with breaking up with Eli…" He said as Drew just stared at them and angrily groaned.

"There Bianca goes again, taking a perfectly good child and student and screwing up her life with drugs and alcohol." He said shaking his head, "She should just leave her alone! Clare deserves better…" He thought aloud as Adam shook his head in agreement.

"She showed up to English the other day _high_." Adam said, spitting out the word in pure venom, "She screwing up Clare's life and she won't listen to me, Eli, Alli, no one." Adam said shaking his head, remembering the conversation he had with Clare the other day…

"_Clare! Wait up!" Adam called as Clare dashed out of English. Adam ran and grabbed her elbow, "Clare-"_

"_What Adam?" She asked angrily turning around as Adam took a step back to get a real look at Clare. She looked so… different. Usually her short and light caramel hair was in bouncy curls, her skin the color of peach and her light blue eyes so kind and nice. Now, her hair fell flat and lifeless, her skin was a pale and slightly grey at thhe time with cover up covering up dark circles under her eyes that were still visible, and her blue eyes seemed cold and uncaring._

"_I- I just wanted to see if you were okay…" He trialed off and she bitterly groaned._

"_I'm so sick of you, Eli, and Alli pretending to actually care!" She yelled, catching some people's attention in the hallway as Adam stood there wordlessly, "If you all cared so much you wouldn't have decided to ask just now, __**after **__I already have new people actually caring about me! Why don't you guys just leave me alone!"_

"_Because we're worried about you!" Adam yelled back, shocking Clare, "You think Bianca and Owen actually care about you? What? How are they helping? Getting you drunk and high and talking shit about everyone who won't? That's just the help you need." He said the last part sarcastically while crossing his arms over his chest firmly._

"_They care more then you!" She yelled back._

"_Yeah right!" Adam yelled, "And they are both just jack asses-"_

"_You have no right to insult my friends like that Adam!" Clare yelled, plain anger flashing through her eyes, "Don't you just come out of no where and insult my life style!"_

"_I'm just trying to help!" He yelled._

"_Hey, just leave her alone Tranny."_

_Adam froze when he heard Bianca's voice and he turned to see Bianca walking over with her arms crossed across her chest, a sassy look on her face, "If you actually cared about her you would be trying to help her, but instead, I found her upset and asked her what's wrong, and now, help her more then you ever did. I bet when you two hung out it was _all_ about you and your transsexual problems. I doubt you even asked her if she was okay once. I know more about Clare then you would ever know, so now, get out of my and her sight!" Bianca yelled, pushing Adam up against the lockers before looping her arm through Clare's and them walking away._

_Adam felt tears sting his eyes as he realized on some odd degree she was right. When ever he hung out with Clare any problems they talked about was about Adam's troubles being a transsexual. He had no idea what troubles Clare was facing, if he did he could have helped before Bianca helped her the wrong way._

_But it was too late._

"Yeah… that conversation didn't end well…" Adam told Drew as he was angered about the verbal fight he had with Clare.

"That's horrible they yelled that at you!" He said, pounding his fist on the table, "Your were just trying to help! I'm going to talk to them!" He said getting up.

"No! Drew!" Adam said, grabbing his arm, "Don't! It's okay… Please just sit down?"

Drew stood there for a minute before sitting down and sighing, "Fine, but if they ever bug you again…! I don't care if there girls, I'll punch their faces in." He threatened before taking a big bite out of his burger.

Adam laughed, "Okay, okay." He said before he and his brother moved off the subject of Bianca, Owen, and Clare, and moved onto to more stuff like school and sports.

…

"And I thought only girls gossiped!" Clare exclaimed as the three of them laughed from having heard the whole conversation the Torres brothers shared. Anger was bubbling in Clare's stomach, '_I can take care of myself! I've been doing it for a long time already…'_ She thought as her stomach churned and twisted and Clare pushed the half eaten burger away.

"Yeah. Who do they think they are talking about us behind or backs?" Bianca agreed, "Especially with Adam and Alli starting to 'care' about you again." She said with quotation marks, "I mean, they leave you hanging for the longest time and after you finally make better friends they want back in? Pathetic." Bianca said, keeping her voice down so Drew and Adam wouldn't be able to here them.

Clare nodded in agreement

"Anyways…" Bianca said, "There is going to be a party at Fitz house, his brother is throwing it tomorrow. Want to come?" She asked Clare.

"Me? I've never been to a big party before…"

"Come on Clare, please?" Owen begged while Bianca was giving her a puppy dog look.

Clare sighed, "Fine. Pick me up at about nine then."

"Okay." Bianca said before they began talking about what they were going to do at the party.

**A/N: Okay sorry, this wasn't my best chapter, and it wasn't too long either... Sorry about that... but Drew is in it! :))) Next chapter is the party! Dun dun dun! Haha. Thanks to _watchmebreakwatchmefall, Liberty89, RachRox12, WaitCait705, PaintBerries, munroluver10, xxbabygirl15xx, _and _DystopianGirl _for reviewing!I can't believe how many people are reviwing_! _Also thanks to anyone who Faved this story or put it on alerts! So anyways... Please review! :))**


	5. Chapter 4: Party

Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Degrassi

**Everybody Screams: _Chapter Four- Party_**

"So are you ready for the party tonight?" Bianca asked Clare as they walked arm in arm towards the exit of Degrassi. The bell signaling the end of day rang a few minutes ago, and students were rushing all around them in the crowded hallway. Everyone was either in a red shirt or a blue shirt, making it hard to tell people apart. Bianca and Clare actually attended every class that day and got scolded for skipping, but made up some excuse so they didn't get a detention. It was the day of the party Fitz's brother was throwing and almost half the school was going. It turned out that his family had a big house. Clare was perking back up; making an effort to look like her old pretty self after Bianca gave her some motivation.

Clare sighed, "I'm excited and stuff, it's just I have nothing to wear." She said rolling her eyes, "All my clothes have some type of floral print or just a bad offit for a party." She said groaning again, receiving a chuckle from Bianca.

"No worries, you can come over to my house and I can get you all dolled up for the party." Bianca said, flashing Clare a big smile causing Clare to sigh in relief.

"You're a life saver Bianca, What would I do with out you?" She said dramatically.

"Shrivel up in a hole and die of misery." Bianca joked as the two girls laughed and headed towards her car. Bianca's car wasn't all too special; it was an old beat up car that she bought from a friend, it wasn't new, but it got her place to place and that's all that mattered. It was a musty red color and had a few dents on the side, and the inside smelled of stale smoke, but neither of the two girls really cared. Letting go of each other's arms, Bianca sat in the driver's side and Clare sat in the passenger side, neither bothering to buckle up, Bianca drove out of the school's parking lot and headed to her house.

"My Mom works all the time and my Dadleft a few years ago to start a new family with my Step-mom, so we have the place to ourselves." Bianca announced as she messed with the dials on the radio.

"I'm sorry your Dad left." Clare apologized while Bianca shrugged.

"It's okay, but I guess you really don't know how it is, your family the perfect Christian family." Bianca said sourly as Clare cringed.

"Actually I do, my Dad left a few months ago to live with a blonde ditz in the states and my Mom has been drunk off her ass ever since." She said as Bianca gave her a sorrow and pitiful look, "And I do _not _want your pity." Clare said after taking a quick glance at Bianca.

"Yeah your right, you shouldn't get pity, you should get support." Bianca agreed as she finally settled on a station and Clare laughed.

"Taylor Swift? Really?" She said as '_Forever and Always'_ played from the speakers as Bianca sang along.

"What? I have my moments…" She said sheepishly and Clare laughed again, "But don't you dare tell anyone, got that Edwards?"

"You're secret is safe with me." Clare before she bursted out singing with Bianca as they drove to her house, all worries of the two girls already gone from their mind, and as the next song, '_Friday' _by Rebecca Black came on, they both screamed in terror and quickly changed it. **(A/N: Sorry for anyone who actually likes that song, I've never heard it and my friends told me it was bad though…)**

…

"Sorry, it's a little messy." Bianca said as she unlocked the door to her one story house and pushed the door open. It wasn't messy at all; there were just a few stray cups and jackets around the medium sized living room.

"It's not messy!" Clare chuckled as Bianca led her to her room. Her room was medium sized also, the walls a plain white with a few Dead hand posters covering the walls and different rappers, her floor was carpeted white with a few stray stains and her black blanketed bed was in the corner. A small TV sat upon a wooden night stand across form her bed, and connecting to the room at the end was her walk in closet, other then a few discarded clothes Bianca quickly picked up and tossed into her hamper, her room was spotless.

"I love your room!" Clare said, sitting on her bed, "Mine's all pink and childish…" Clare said, making a face as Bianca laughed.

"I couldn't imagine you with any other room." Bianca teased and Clare picked up a pillow next to her and threw it at Bianca, who dodged it with ease. "You throw like a girl!" She joked.

"I am a girl…" Clare pouted, causing Bianca to laugh more.

"Okay, let's start picking out our offits!" Bianca said happily, opening the door to her closet and grabbed all of her clothes and threw them on the bed, barley missing Clare. Clare's mouth was partly agape from all the clothes lying on her bed.

"Gosh… It looks like a mall puked on your bed!" Clare said, picking threw some of the clothes as Bianca reached for black skinny-jeans and a red tank top and threw them at Clare, "Change into that, we'll see how it looks."

Clare gulped nervously, suddenly remembering the cuts and bruises on her arms, she recently cut the other day so fresh cuts would be visible among her scars and scabs, and the bruise on her other arm was going down in size, but an ugly purple mark was still on her fore arm. "Don't you have anything… long sleeved?" Clare asked nervously, all in honestly she could wear her jacket over it, but who would wear a jacket at a party, you dance and get hot easily.

"Take a chance, show a little skin Edwards!" Bianca said as Clare took a shaky breath and nodded.

"Where's your bathroom?" Clare asked and Bianca just pointed to the closet.

"Just get dressed in there, it's the same size as our bathroom." Bianca said and Clare hurried into the closet, switching the light on before closing the door.

Clare sighed and shed her jacket and Degrassi uniform to the ground before yanking on the black skinnies, and pulling on the red tank top. She looked at her arms uncertainly. The slash marks on her arm were angry, red, and a few were even crooked, the bruise on her other arm only traveled from her wrist and half way up her fore arm, but was still visible against her pale skin.

"Hurry up Edwards!" Clare heard Bianca shout and took one more deep breath before walking out; she knew Bianca would find out eventually anyways.

She heard Bianca gasp as she hurried forward and grabbed her cut up arm and looked at Clare in horror. "Did… Did you do that to yourself?" Bianca asked softly as Clare nodded, "W-Why?" Bianca stuttered.

"It's… It's just too much to handle! My parents divorce, my Dad leaving, my Mom getting drunk all the time, Eli and my break up!" Clare shouted, finally letting it out while angry tears ran down her race, and refusing to tell her about the hitting "I- I can't take it, and this helps. I promise Bianca I will never go deep enough to kill me, just please let me use this to cope…" Clare said and Bianca numbly nodded.

"Okay…" Bianca said dumbly, and to make Clare feel better she changed the subject, "The black skinnies look good on you, but I'm thinking of a darker color then a flashy red… how about a purple with fingerless gloves?" Bianca said, rummaging through the clothes as Clare smiled.

"Yeah… purple's good." She said and flashed Bianca a smile, "Oh, and Bianca?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Clare said and Bianca smiled and hugged her.

"Anything for my best friend."

…

After they both finally picked an offit, they only had an hour before leaving for the party, and Bianca decided to do both their make up, and after finishing with that, they took pictures together before it was time to go.

Clare was wearing a dark purple tube top with her black skinny jeans and striped black and purple fingerless gloves to cover the cuts. Her make up looked beautiful, her face caked in natural cover up to hide the fading bruise, and her eyelashes were long and luscious thanks to Bianca. For shoes Bianca made Clare wear her black fuzzy Ugg boots, saying that they went with the offit perfectly and were conformable, and her light brown hair was curled to perfection.

For Bianca, she was wearing white denim skinny jeans and a white V neck, a black button up vest that pushed up her chest covering most of the white shirt on top. For footwear, she was wearing a black pair of sensible heels, sneakers in her car just in case her feet began hurting from all the dancing they planned on doing. Her hair was in its usual mass of curls, and she wore her make up light, not needing to cover any bruise like Clare did. Together, the two of them were ready to go to the party, and were both unsure of what to suspect.

…

"Ready?" Bianca asked while offering Clare her arm.

"More then ever." Clare answered as the two of them exited the car and walked towards the house. The house was a huge two story, red cups littered the ground already and music was blaring from the house. Cars piled the street up and down, and the house was already overflowing with people, many of them already drunk. Clare and Bianca walked through the front door, not bothering to knock knowing that it was a party and they pushed their way to the keg, planning to get drinks.

"Did I ever tell you my sister got raped at a party before?" She whispered to Bianca as she looked at Clare in shock, "She hasn't been the same since."

"Don't worry; I won't let you get raped." Bianca reassured Clare as Clare gave a small smile.

"No, I was going to say to not leave your drink some where and then get it back to drink again, that's how hers got spiked." She said and Bianca nodded.

"No worries, we'll drink the beer so fast we won't even have time to set it down." Bianca said as they both laughed. They finally made it to the kitchen where many kegs of beer were before getting a cup of their own. Clare pressed the cup to her lips taking a small sip before making a face.

"This is disgusting!" Clare said Bianca laughed, "It's bitter and gross."

"Don't worry, you get use to it." Bianca reassured Clare as she continued drinking the bitter beer. One cup of beer slowly turned to two, two to three, three to four, four to five, and before either of them knew it, they were both drunk and dancing together in the middle of a group of chanting people.

Clare wasn't the best dancer, but took Bianca's lead since they were dancing together… inappropriately of course.

…

Drew sighed as more people rushed past him on the staircase at the party. The only reason he went was because KC begged him too, and now he had ditched him so Drew was extremely bored. Usually he loved dancing and going crazy, but not when mostly everyone was drunk. Drew was never a drinker and was proud to say that peer pressure didn't make him drink or do drugs either, expect with the one time with Bianca.

_Bianca._

He felt a pang of hurt in his heart. He really did like Bianca and was trying to help her stop drinking and doing drugs when they were together, but that just made her pissed at him, and eventually, she broke up with him. Drew knew if she was going to break up with him for helping her, then he should be mad, not upset, but he still found himself pretty sad about it.

He was snapped out of his train of thought when he heard a bunch of people crowding in a circle and cheering, curiosity getting the better of him, he walked over, and pushed his way to get a closer look and was shocked at what he saw.

Bianca and Clare were _grinding_... _Together _in the middle of the dance floor.

Drew never actually knew Clare all that well, he just heard stuff from people and his younger brother since Adam was good friends with her. She was known as a Saint, Saint Clare. She had good grades, a kind heart, never judged, and was a big Christian. She never drank, did drugs, or even goes _near _people like Bianca without trying to help them about something. He knew that they had been hanging out lately, but he never thought that them hanging together would last so long. So he was utterly shocked to see Clare just as drunk as Bianca and them dancing inappropriately together.

"Is that Clare? Clare Edwards?" KC asked as he walked up to Drew with a plastic cup filled with beer in his hand as his eyes popped out of his sockets and Drew nodded, "Wow… I never imagined her to do this. I always thought she was a goodie two shoes who was a prude, that's why I broke up with her… oh, and so I could go out with Jenna."

Drew turned to KC and asked, "You dated Clare?" He asked and KC nodded while taking a sip of the beer in his hand. Drew just shook his head, he never imagined KC and Clare together, and that was just another shock to him that night. "Oh." He stated dumbly before going to decide to find a soda. He always thought that beer was nasty anyways.

…

Drew sighed in annoyance before slamming another cabinet door shut; he couldn't find one _non-alcoholic _beverage in the whole house. He even checked a few of the bedrooms. Being utterly bored and thirsty, Drew decided to leave; it was past three am, and about half of the people already left anyways.

While walking down the hallway he froze in front of a cracked door when he heard someone puking and coughing, he pushed the door open to see Clare coughing into a toilet. She was a sickly pale and her eyes were red and tired. She groaned before leaning back against the bathtub.

"Uh, Hi?" Drew said uncertainly as Clare's eyes fluttered open and looked up at Drew.

"Hey…" She groaned before covering her mouth and empting the contents from her stomach in the toilet again. It was obvious that she was had too much to drink.

"Are you alright?" Drew asked as he bent down and rubbed her back uncertainly. He knew Clare was being a jerk to her brother lately but he couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl, he knew how enticing Bianca's games looked, knowing he has done the same thing before.

"Yeah…" She groaned, "I just had too much to drink…" She said and groaned.

"Do you have a ride home?" He asked. He begged his Father to let him borrow the car for the night, it being a Friday and all, he promised to not drink and drive at all. His Father finally caved, so Drew was able to drive to the party instead of being dropped off that night.

"I came with Bianca, but she left earlier I think…" Clare said, confused. Drew sighed and nodded before wrapping an arm around her waist and helping her stand up. "Whoa… the room is spinning…" She said, and Drew gave a small chuckle. He never thought that he would see Clare like this.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride." He said, leading her through the hallway.

"Thanks Drew…" She said drunkenly, as her head fell on his shoulder and he looked down at Clare in pity, the curls in her hair had fallen flat, and most of her makeup had been wiped off, revealing her unusually pale skin tone. A scab was slashed across one cheek and a fading bruise on the other. Dark circles were under her eyes, and he felt a swelling bruise on her stomach from holding her so tight. All in all he realized what a mess Clare had become, and that looks could be deceiving.

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, my brother found a stray kitten and while he's been out hanging with friends, i've been stuck at home watching it and what not, and I also apoligize because i'm leaving for Washington for nine days tomorrow and I won't be able to update tell I get back, I'm really sorry! On a brighter note I show the Harry Potter midnight showing last night and it was AMAZING! I was so upset when Fred died though! And GO NEVILLE! Haha, Sorry for that out burst... Well thanks to my lovely reviewers of Chapter three: _RachRox12, munroluver10, Deena, xxbabygirl18xx, PaintBerries, _and _samanthachambersxoxo_! You guys are awesome! Once again, I'm sorry I won't be able to update for a while, but please review! :)))**


	6. Chapter 5: Chocolate Ice Cream

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi!

**Everybody Screams: _Chapter five- _Chocolate Ice Cream**

"Clare… Clare… Clare, get up." Drew said while shaking her gently by the shoulders. While driving her home from the party she fell asleep in the passenger seat, her head falling onto Drew's shoulder. Now, his car was parked in front of her house (him knowing the address from having to pick Adam up from here many times before) and Clare was still sleeping, looking very innocent with her eyes softly shut and her curled hair falling around her face, her whole body limp.

"Huh…?" She mumbled sleepily as her eyelids fluttered open revealing her light blue orbs as she began looking around in confusion, "Where am I?" She wondered while rubbing her eyes, her mascara smearing messily around them in a cute way. Drew chuckled softly at her confusion and began helping Clare out of the large car by wrapping his arm around her waist before answering.

"I offered to drive you home from Fitz brother's party because Bianca left without you. We're at your house right now." Drew said as Clare's eyes went wide and she was suddenly awake.

"M-My house? Is my Mom awake?" She hurriedly asked, drunkenly walking up to her porch as confusion over took Drew and he hurried up behind her, wrapping his arms around her to keep her from falling. Clare's heart suddenly beating really fast, the color draining from her face as she looked very nervous. "I don't think so…" Drew answered as he watched relief over take Clare, "Why would it matter though?" He asked as Clare's eyes widened a light bit.

'_Shit! What do I tell him? Oh, I don't want my Mom to be awake because if she is she'll just beat me some more, no biggie._' She wondered sarcastically and quickly stuttered out a lie, "Uh, she didn't know I went to a party and I wouldn't want her to see me return drunk." She lied as a weight felt like it dropped in her stomach, '_The one time there's a chance you can get help you lie…_' A voice hissed inside her head as she mentally kicked herself.

"Oh… Okay." Drew said as he opened the, surprisingly, unlocked door for Clare. "I'll see you tomorrow I guess?" Drew said uncertainly.

"Wait!" Clare said, grabbing his elbow, "Why'd you help me? Adam and everyone else hates me now, why not you?" She asked as Drew look at the younger girl in wonder, '"_Everyone else hates me now…"' _The words repeated in his head like a broken record, does she really think so low of herself? He wondered while watching the once hopeful girl. "Not everybody hates you." Drew said, "Plus I helped you because I know how enticing Bianca's games always appear to be. Don't get trapped before it's too late." He said and turned before giving her a chance to answer and walked down the drive way and into the car, giving one last glance at Clare before driving off with Clare looking down after him.

She took one last deep breathe before entering her house and finding her Mom asleep on the couch in the living room. Her light brown hair sprawled messily around her, and her hands clutching onto a vodka bottle, with the TVs bright lights flashing in front of her with voice coming quietly out of it. Taking once last peek, Clare quietly and quickly hurried up the steps to her room and decided to take a shower in the morning before entering her room and collapsing on her bed, sleep consuming her within seconds.

…

Clare groaned as she woke up a few hours later and the sun shined through her window and across her face and room, burning her eyes. She took a quick glance at the clock before seeing it was eleven pm and that her Mom was either at the bar or some guys house at the time and deemed it safe to get up and move around.

As she got up and stumbled to the bathroom, Clare ran a hand through her messy brown curls as she felt her head just _pounding _from the hangover she had. It felt like a professional boxer was hitting her over and over again and she nearly tripped on the short trip to the bathroom. As soon as she got in there she quickly striped of Bianca's clothing and jumped into the water, with no more then a second glance at her body, the cold water that hit her was refreshing as it woke her up almost instantly, though the headache was worse then ever. The bruises were slowly fading and the cut on her cheek had mostly gone away. The only things that were horrible on her body were the large bruise on her stomach and ribcage, covering half of her torso and the fresh cuts and the old ones running along her wrist.

After washing her hair and scrubbing her body, she got out and wrapped her towel tightly around her before walking back into her room and decided to have a lazy day. No make up, no going out, just watching TV while eating junk food to hope to rid of the hang over quicker. She quickly threw in a pink tank top, grey sweat pants and grey fingerless gloves to hide the scars, over her under garments and brushed her curly, wet hair before stumbling over to her bedside table in pain and popping a few ibuprofen into her mouth, swallowing them dry and hoping to rid of the aching headache, it felt like her skull was being cracked open when she fell out of that tree a few years back at a park all over again.

She numbly walked down the stairs and passed the slightly messy living room and into the spotless kitchen, since no one ever cooked it was always clean. She grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet before filling it with chocolate ice cream and grabbed a spoon before walking back into the living room and plopping down on the couch and turning on the TV with the remote besides her before flipping through the channels and finally leaving it on Glee, it being the first season.

Clare began taking small bites of her ice cream as her headache began slowly fading away into the back of her head before it came back full force when she heard the doorbell ring through the house. Groaning as she stood, Clare sat her bowl to the ground before walking over to the front door and pulling it open, the sunshine leaking in and burning her eyes before she muttered, "What?"

"Lovely way to greet you guests." Clare opened her eyes to see Drew standing there, wearing blue jeans with a short sleeved white shirt and a blue jacket over it. His brown hair was spiked into perfection and his dark blue eyes seemed full of liveliness, his skin tan. Noticing the confusion etching Clare's face, he continued, "I knew you had it pretty bad when I dropped you off, with all the drinking you did and I decided to check on you, see if you were doing alright." He said sincerely, concern in his eyes.

Clare sighed before opening the door some more, "Come on in if you like." She said kindly as Drew flashed her a white smile before jogging inside and looking around. The living room was slightly messy with a few beer and whisky bottles littering the floor and a few magazines, but other then that it was fine.

Drew groaned, "Drinking already?" He asked while gesturing to the empty bottle.

"Those aren't mine." Clare said bluntly before walking over and plopping back down on the couch and took another bite of her ice cream before saying, "They're my Mom's. I get my drinking problem from her let's just say." She muttered as Drew sat down next to her and looked at the TV.

"Glee? Really?" He asked, giving her a funny look, "How about you put on some sports?" He said, picking up the remote off the couch.

Clare rolled her eyes before snatching the remote away from her, "No way! First off, watching sports _is _boring, I don't care what you say, and second, I love Glee! It makes my head feel better with them singing." She said sheepishly as Drew chuckled.

"Your hangover really that bad?" He asked and Clare groaned and nodded, "You know I've never really drank before… I had one sip of a beer at the first party I went to and decided I was done for the rest of my life." He chuckled at the memory, "I've only smoked pot once because Bianca enticed me too and I got busted by my mom and lost Degrassi the championships…" He said, giving Clare a look, "I not trying to tell you how to live you life, but I don't thinking drinking and smoking are the best options." He said gently, not wanting to upset her for some reason.

She gave Drew a soft smile, "Thanks. Everyone has just been walking up to me and demanding to know why I've been hanging out with Bianca and to stop, not asking me to or giving me a choice, _demanding _it. And that just makes me mad because they were never _really _there before and I know Bianca isn't there either, but it's better then being alone." She said as a few tears fell down her face and she looked away from Drew.

Suddenly Drew felt bad for the girl in front of him, she's been through so much and he barely knows any of it, but whatever it is it is causing a large effect on her, and no one being there with her must make it ten times harder. Drew warped his arms around Clare and pulled her into a light hug causing Clare to freeze for a second before hugging him back, them both staying like that for a moment before Clare pulled back and wiped the remaining tears on her face, "Sorry…" She muttered and Drew gave a light chuckle.

"Don't even worry about it." He said, giving her a warm smile causing Clare to feel a little better, "…But if you want to repay me… some ice cream will do…" He said slyly after looking at the bowl filled with ice cream by Clares feet causing her to chuckle and nod before standing up and walking to the kitchen doorway and disappearing into the kitchen before returning back a minute or two later with a bowl filled with chocolate ice cream, handing it to Drew before sitting down and picking up her own bowl of chocolate ice cream as they both started watching Glee together.

"I don't get this at all." Drew said bluntly after watching the TV for a few minutes, causing Clare to give a small laugh.

"Well…" She said and began explaining everything to him on the TV and after a few minutes he actually started to get in to it with Clare.

"No way!" Drew shouted after both Rachel and Kurt sang, Rachel getting the part, "Kurt _so _deserved it way more then her!" He said and Clare laughed at his facial expression, "…What?" He asked innocently before taking another bite of his ice cream, causing Clare to laugh more.

"I told you it was better then sports…" She muttered, causing Drew to shake his head and laugh.

"It may be good, but watching sports is _way _better." He declared, childishly crossing his arms as Clare rolled her eyes and said, "You're just afraid of admitting that you like Glee more." She said and he shook his head before Clare rolled her eyes again and said, "Admit it, admit it, and admit it!" She said and poked him in the shoulder, causing him to laugh again as he looked at her with a sheepish smile.

"Fine!" He grumbled, "Watching Glee is _just _as entertaining as watching sports, no more, no less." He muttered and Clare smiled, her head ache gone by now.

"I'll take that as a victory." Clare declared proudly, causing Drew to roll his eyes and playfully shove her, not knowing of the big bruise on her side, causing her to wince in pain, and out of repulse to clutch her side as Drew looked at her worriedly, "I didn't push you too hard, did I?" He asked quickly, not wanting to hurt her but she shook her head, and Drew gently reached forward and brushed her hand aside before pushing her pink tank top higher up and gasping when he saw the large bruise covering her torso, and she bit her lip, afraid of his reaction. The bruise was large, purple, and ugly, Clare hated that Drew had seen it and wished she had tried to object to the wince, but couldn't. "What… Happened?" Drew asked, trying to blink away the confusion as he pulled her tank top back down and looked up to Clare who was averting his gaze and biting her lip.

Clare sighed and quickly thought of a lie to tell, "I tripped over one of my Mom's empty bottles going down the stairs and lost my balance, ending up in my side ramming into the railing pretty hard." She finished talking before looking up and searching Drew's face, hoping he'd believe it.

Drew sighed while staring at the young girl, '_I know she's lying… but what could have possibly happened?_' He thought before lamely saying, "Oh, that sucks."

Clare nodded, "Yeah…" She said and they both continued watching the TV after a few minutes of awkward silence, and laughing together and all in all just having fun, but Clare couldn't get one thought out of her head for the rest of the night, even after Drew had left and she was laying down in her bed, snuggled up in her fluffy white blanket as she tried to go to sleep.

'_He knew I was lying…'_

And for some reason it haunted and taunted her in her dreams.

**A/N: OMG! Did you guys see the Degrassi Now or Never premere? It was amazing! (Spoilers in the _intalics) I can't believe Jake and Clare kissed! _ANYWAYS! I know I said I wouldn't be able to update for nine days, but my brother was able to use his phone as a usb and bring the chapters that I had already typed from my laptop to here in Washington, so I was able to update early! I am using my Aunt and Uncle's computer! Washington is so gorgeous and I've been having so much fun spennding time with my family! I wish I could live here! I promise I'll update again as soon as I get home this sunday! Thanks to _PaintBerries, RachRox12, watchmebreakwatchmefall, WaitCait705, xxbabygirl15xx, _and _Deena _for reviewing! Your feedback really does mean alot to me! Remeber, I promise to update this saturday when I get back home in the AZ!See you then! :))) Oh, by the way, I have a new Oneshot if you want to check it out! Please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 6: CAT FIGHT!

Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Degrassi!

**Everybody Screams: _Chapter six- _CAT FIGHT!**

"Coming!" Clare shouted as someone rang the door bell and she took one last look into her mirror hanging above her dresser. She was wearing her usual blue polo that hung loosely over her tan slacks, and blue fingerless gloves covered her hands and wrists. In her hair was a white bow that clipped her bangs back, her hair in its usual caramel curls. Her skin was still a pale ivory color, but she wore the fading cut feely on her cheek, the bruise completely gone. She quickly slung her school bag over her shoulder before jogging down the stairs and opening the door to reveal an annoyed Bianca.

"Well?" She asked impatiently as they left the house, Bianca wringing her hands out nervously as they got into her old car, "What took so long?" She demanded while sticking her key into the ignition and starting the car, neither of the girls bothering to buckle up as she left the driveway. She was wearing her Degrassi red polo over her tan slacks, her hair falling in their usual mass of dark brown curls, and her dark brown eyes were filled with worry as Clare sighed and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, as she saw Bianca nervously turn the car onto the next street as they continued their journey to Degrassi.

"What would be wrong?" Bianca snapped at Clare before taking a deep breath and Clare wrapped her arm around her shoulder in a comforting way. "It's just…" Bianca started, taking a deep breath, "A friend of mine I use to hook up with just got out of jail and he won't stop cyber stalking me." She said, taking a shaky breath as she concentrated on the road, shaking slightly, "He's in a gang and really dangerous."

Clare looked at her sadly, "If you want you could stay with me for a while, my Mom is so drunk all the time she won't notice another person there… but you can't smoke in the house and drink my Mom's liquor…" Clare said and Bianca gave her a weak smile.

"Thanks… I might just have to take you up on that…" She muttered before asking, "And what happened at the party? I was hooking up with some dude in one of the bedrooms and when we were done you weren't there anymore, so I left." Bianca asked, eyeing the girl next to her and before Clare could answer Bianca excitedly said, "Oh! Did you get some?" She said and Clare rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"No… I didn't 'get some'" Clare said, using quotation marks causing Bianca to sheepishly laugh, "I got so drunk I puked and Drew took me home…" She said and Bianca's eyes seemed to darken, "And I know he's an ex, I'm so sorry! I was so drunk I didn't realize!" She said quickly and Bianca threw her a smile.

"Are you kidding?" She asked, raising one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows, "I'm _so _over him. You can have him if you want; he's just my sloppy leftover." She said slyly causing Clare to laugh.

"And don't you take leftovers out to eat for later?" Clare continued and Bianca once again rolled her eyes.

"He's one of those leftovers that get old quickly. I'm done with him," She said before eyeing Clare, "And it looks like with him, you're just getting started…" She said, acting sly once again as they both laughed and continued their way to Degrassi.

…

"Look what we got here… a boiler-room bitch and a wannabe slut."

Clare and Bianca both froze and turned to see Imogen. Clare and Bianca had both just got to school and were standing at Bianca's locker, trying to find her lip gloss since Bianca 'so desperately needed it.' The whole hallway went quiet and turned to Imogen who was strutting down the hall to Clare and Bianca, her arms were crossed over her chest as she eyed the two girls as if they were meat and she was a tiger; prey and predator. She was wearing a red polo and a tan skirt under her chest, like Clare always used to do and a jean jacket. Her Buddy Holly glasses were covering her overly eye lined eyes, and her hair was in pigtails.

Bianca scoffed, "Wannabe? You're the one stealing Clare's styles, and at least I'm a bitch with pride." She said, glaring at the girl in front of them as Imogen just rolled her eyes.

"Newsflash…" She said, leaning closer, "A lot of people where their uniforms like this-"

"Not with a jean jacket." Bianca cut in and Imogen gave her a dirty look before turning to Clare who glanced at her while rolling her eyes and pulling out the pink lip gloss from Bianca's locker and handing it to her and rubbed her own pink lip glossed lips together before fully turning to Imogen and giving her a glaring glance over before asking, "Can I help you?" In a rude tone.

Imogen just gave her a sarcastic smile in return before replying, "I just came to say that I know you are trying to be a slut to get Eli's attention, and to steal him back. But Eli's with _me _now so you better just back off… before something bad happens, I wouldn't want to see your pretty little nose get broken." She threatened and Clare gave a short chuckle.

"Are you seriously _threatening _me?" She asked, while chuckling and took a quick glance at her, "So you are…" She replied slyly, "Well, first off, I'm so not into Eli anymore, you can keep him. And I know my nose is pretty and your ugly nose should keep itself out of my business." She insulted as Imogen impulsively threw her hand over her nose and scoffed as the many people watching began chuckling at Clare's comment.

"My nose isn't ugly!" She screeched, "And… and…" She struggled to think of a comeback, "At least my hair isn't a rat's nest!" She shrieked as Clare's light blue eyes darkened and stared at her blankly as all the feelings of anger and sadness came out and Clare pulled her fist back before throwing it right smack against Imogen's jaw, she shrieking as she hit the ground and blood rushing to the newly formed crack in her lip.

"How dare you come out of the blue and insult me and threaten me because you're jealous… that you're scared!" She yelled as Imogen stood up and grabbed Clare by the hair and tried yanking her down to the ground, but before she could, Clare kneed her in the stomach, Imogen doubling over in pain, "You fight like a bitch." Clare said before Imogen glared at her and lunged at her, the two of them rolling on the ground, throwing in as many punches and kicks as possible.

…

"Want to hang out after school and shoot some hoops?" KC asked Drew as they walked to their first hour. KC in his blue polo and tan slacks, Drew in his red polo and blue slacks. KC's long dirty blonde hair fell to his chin as Drew's was perfectly spiked. Drew sporting a basketball as many students ran past them down the hallway, whispering excitedly, but both of them ignored it.

"Sorry man, grounded-"

"CAT FIGHT!" They both heard someone scream and both looked at each other excitedly before hurrying down the hall to where the person who shouted it was. "Who do you think it is?" KC asked, as they both forgot the old subject of sports and of the new one of two girls fighting, "Maybe is it Bianca and Alli again?" He suggested and Drew thought for a moment.

"Maybe-" He began, but was cut off once again as they finally entered the fighting area; Eli running up past them and both of them was both shocked at what they saw. Clare Edwards and Imogen Moreno were both tumbling around on the ground, Imogen yanking hair and slapping, Clare punching and kicking as they both attempted to beat the shit out of each other, Imogen not leaving much more then a scratch or two. Eli ran in and pulled Clare off of Imogen, roughly throwing her to the side as he helped Imogen up and pulled her back, Clare about to run forward again before Drew ran forward and grabbed her arms while pulling her back flat against his front as the two girls glared at each other while Eli and Drew both had a stare off, Eli giving Drew dirty looks for holding Clare and Drew glaring because he threw Clare off of Imogen rather harshly.

"Wannabe!" Imogen yelled at Clare.

"Bitch!" Clare snarled.

"Slut!"

"Freak!"

"Calm down! Both of you!" Eli snapped, glaring at Drew and Clare, his eyes hardening while looking at Imogen, but gave her a soft smile nothing less as Drew soothingly rubbed Clare's back and the hallway began clearing out since the fight was over.

"That. Was. Awesome!" The four of them turned to see Bianca still standing at the open locker before running forward and giving Clare a knuckle touch, "Who knew you could fight like that Edwards! I am thoroughly impressed…" She said before glancing at Imogen, "As for Imogen… a toddler could have done better." She said and Imogen's glare hardened, before Bianca began walking down the hall.

Out of the two girls, Imogen was more damaged physically. Her nose was read and bleeding over her mouth and a circle on and around her eye was forming; a black eye. Her stomach ached and all in all she looked like a deranged mess with her hair all messy and blood dripping down her chin, breathing heavily and her clothes all untidy. Clare only had her brown curls pulled into knots with a head ache, the cut on her cheek had reopened and her hip hurting from when Imogen jumped on her and forced her to the ground. "Come on baby…" Eli muttered, wrapping an arm around Imogen's waist before throwing one last glare and walking down the hall towards Eli's locker. Clare sighed as she raised a hand to her cheek and wiping away the excess blood, "And when it finally healed…" She muttered.

"Come on." Drew offered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her to the exit of Degrassi, "Let's go get you a victory coffee for beating that faker's ass." Drew said, saying the last part a little louder since they passed Eli's locker where the both of them stood.

"Clare Edwards started it…" Imogen muttered innocently to Eli before Clare spun towards them dangerously, Drew holding her closer to stop her from attacking.

"_I'm _not the one who walked up to the person and threatened them for no reason at all." Clare hissed as they continued walking, and Imogen stomped her foot and crossed her arms, her face covered in dry blood.

"You're trying to steel Eli Goldsworthy from me!" She screeched, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I _so _am not! You're just a freak who absolutely needs drama in their life and is trying to create some!" Clare yelled back, before taking a deep breath, trying to calm herself, "Whatever, I do _not _need to prove myself to you." She growled out before Drew led her outside the building, and Imogen and Eli stayed behind, Imogen venting to Eli the whole time while all Eli thought was, '_She's not into me at all._' And for some reason, that bothered him.

**A/N: OMG! I am so so so so sorry for not updating yesterday like I said! It turns out my flight back to Arizona got back sunday at midnight, so tenchanally the next day, and by the time I got home it was two am! And tired from jetleg, I feel asleep like right away! Im so sorry! I hope you enjyed this chapter and the new season is AMAZING so far! I know Imogen probably won't, or might, act like this, i'm only guessing... And I read that she calls everyone from her first and last names, so I tried adding that. Thanks to _dontwaitupxx_, _not-so-innocent011, CrazyLlama, RachRox12, Musiclover333, Deena, _and _WaitCait705_! Your reviews mean alot to me and thanks for the positive feedback! Thanks for reading and please review! :))))**


	8. Chapter 7: Run

Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own Degrassi! (But how cool would it be if I did?)

**Everybody Screams: _Chapter seven- _**Run****

"Thanks…" Clare muttered as Drew held the door open for her, the both of them inside a deserted Dot. It was morning, the time they should be in school but they decided to both ditch since Clare got into a fight with Imogen and Drew wanted to get her a victory coffee to help her calm down. They both had just entered the Dot and Drew was leading Clare to the booth, he sliding into one side of the leathered booth and Clare on the other.

"What will it be?" They both looked up to see a Dot employee. She seemed extremely bored and was chewing on gum. He long blonde hair was pulled back in a side pony tail and her green eyes seemed dull and tired. She was wearing a black Dot shirt and dark denim jeans.

"Just a black coffee." Drew said before nodding towards Clare to order something.

"A hot chocolate will be fine, please." Clare said before the woman nodded and walked back to the counter to retrieve their drinks, but not before giving them odd looks. They were both still in their Degrassi uniforms and Clare's hair was still a mess, and dry blood was on her cheek. She gave Drew a sheepish smile before standing up, "I'm going to wash up a bit, make myself look _not _like a deranged mess." She said and Drew chuckled and nodded before she walked off to the bathroom, passing the woman who was carrying their drinks.

Clare entered the empty bathroom and glared at her reflection. Her hair was in a cinnamon colored mess and the cut on her cheek had stopped bleeding but the dry blood caked her cheek, and she pulled her pants down slightly on the side to see a dark bruise covering her hip. "Great…" She muttered to herself sarcastically, "Just another bruise to add to the list…" She said while lifting up her shirt to see the large bruise that covered her torso, which was less dark and some what smaller that she obtained from her so called 'Mother'. She sighed before dropping her shirt back over her and turning on the water, cupping her hands and filling them with the warm liquid before throwing it in her face a few times while scrubbing off the dry blood. After she was done with that she ran her hands threw her hair a few times before it looked presentable, the red cut on her cheek standing out against her pale complexion.

After deeming herself presentable, she hurried out of the bathroom and back to the booth to see Drew sitting there, sipping at his coffee with her hot chocolate sitting in front of him also. She slid back into the booth and gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry…" She muttered and he cracked her a grin.

"Why? You have nothing to be sorry about." He said while pushing her drink to her and her smiling in return before picking it up and taking a sip. "But… What did Imogen say exactly to make you so angry back at school?" He asked cautiously yet curiously.

Her eyes glazed over and she took a deep breath before saying, "She called Bianca a boiler room bitch and me a wannabe slut, and that I am only trying to act like Bianca to get Eli back. But that wasn't true at all! And… I dunno… I guess I just snapped…" She said and sighed. "I don't want to have to punch someone who was mean to me to get my anger out, but what she said just really bothered me for some reason. Am I really acting like a slut?" She asked, and looked up at Drew innocently.

He gave a humorless chuckle before shaking his head, "Honestly? A slut? No. Crazy?" He said and he watched her as she waited for his answer, "A little bit…" He said while giving her a large smile to show he was somewhat joking and for her to roll her eyes and give a short laugh, the sound like music to Drew's ears.

"Oh and you aren't?" She questioned.

He thought for a minute before frowning, "I guess I am… I mean I cheated on Alli with Bianca right?" He said and she gave a sad sigh.

"Don't beat yourself over something like that! As cheesy as it sounds _everyone _makes mistakes, and I don't care if you're the president of the United States or a high school student." She said, trying to comfort him, "Yeah, it was stupid, but you will make worse ones." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Gee, thanks…" He muttered before asking, "Have… you made mistakes that big before?" He asked and she sighed.

"I don't know…" She said honestly, "I'm not sure if all this drinking is a mistake or if it's making it easier. I mean, I must've done something wrong for my parents to get divorced right?" She asked seriously as Drew looked at her in disbelief.

"You _cannot _blame yourself over that!" He said, raising his voice slightly, "It was your parents fault and their fault only. What would give you an idea like that?" He asked, surprised as his dark blue eyes eyed the girl carefully as if looking for hints.

"Well…" She said before quickly muttering, "That's what my Mom tells me." She said and Drew once again sighed before reaching across the booth and taking her small, fragile hand in his, her hands covered in a fingerless glove. He looked her in the eye before whispering, "Then your Mom is obviously crazy." He said and she softly chuckled, "That is so not you fault." He whispered, causing her to smile widely at him.

"Thanks Drew…" She said, "But why are you being so nice to me? I mean, I am best friends with your ex (Bianca), ex-best friends with your other ex (Alli) and brother (Adam), and I just a screw up." She said as he winced, pain entering his blue orbs.

"Clare…" He said softly, gripping her hand tighter, "You are not a screw up. Everyone goes though hard times and it's even harder when you're alone, so, I volunteer to help you through it." He said proudly causing Clare to laugh and give him another warm smile before muttering a, "Thanks." And whispering to soft for him to hear, "_But you have no idea what your getting in to._"

…

Clare was smiling widely as she jogged up the steps to her house. She had a great time with Drew earlier that day at the Dot and was still feeling bubbly warm about it. It almost felt like old times to her, like all her internal pain was gone at the second, but that soon ended as she opened her front door leading to her house. She opened the door and kicked off her shoes and turned around only to be pushed up against the door, closing it with a loud '_slam!'_.

"Why the _hell _are you here?" Clare looked up to the angry face of her Mother, Helen. Her medium length dull brown hair was in a mess from hands going through it and her dark brown eyes seemed tired yet fierce. Her make up was done perfectly but her lips seemed swollen from something or some_one _sucking on them. She was wearing a skimpy black tank top and hooker shorts. Her tan skin covered in make up and some wrinkles exposed on her tan skin.

Clare turned her head to look over her Mother's shoulder to see a man in his mid twenties sitting on the couch. His long black hair that fell messily to his chin was greasy and his dark hazel eyes hungrily scanned Clare as Clare gulped nervously. He was wearing a tight black shirt and jean cut offs. In his hand was a beer bottle and the belt on his shorts were undone. He looked gross, disgusting and dirty and Clare was uncomfortable under his heavy gaze from the way he hungrily scanned Clare's body as if she were a toy. "I live here." Clare answered simply as her Mother glared at her before releasing her.

"If you keep up your attitude like that you won't for long." Her Mother threatened with ease before turning back to the young man on the couch and saying, "Luke, I'm going upstairs to take a shower and freshen up before we leave for the bar. Be back in a minute." And jogged half way up the stairs before glaring at Clare and saying, "Don't cause any trouble down there." And strutting the rest of the way up the stairs. Out of anger Clare flipped off her Mother to the back and childishly stuck out her tongue, and froze when she heard the booming laughter to the man on the couch.

"Why don't you come take a seat over here Hun?" He asked while licking his lips after the shower upstairs was heard being turned on and Clare gave him a dirt look before turning towards the stairs, but once again froze when she heard him get up and stomp over to her, grabbing her roughly around the waist and pushing her back into the wall by the door. "I said why don't you take a seat over there." He growled into her ear, "And now you are going to be punished for disobeying my orders." He threatened as Clare shook and tried to yank out of his grasp.

'_What did I do to deserve this?_' Clare thought helplessly as she felt his fist collide into her stomach, hurting ten times worse then her Mom's, '_First my Mom and now her boyfriend?_' She thought helplessly as she violently couched as he kneed her in the stomach again, and then he did something that shocked Clare to all ends. He _kissed _her. She tried her best to push him off of her but she was trapped against the wall. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and throat, and Clare did her best not to gag. He began groping her body while roughly grinding his hips against hers and pulling her pants off of her, while doing the same to his but Clare elbowed him in the stomach, shocking him and causing him to pull back and Clare used that opportunity to slip out the door next to her, and ran out of the house.

"Get back here you bitch!" She heard him yell from the house, but she just ignored him and continued down her house's pathway, only in her Degrassi polo, tan pants, fingerless gloves and socks, no shoes. Tears streaked her face as she thought of what almost happened. She was almost _raped. _She _was _violated and could still feel his tongue in her mouth, his hands over her body, and his hips against hers. Her torso hurt more then before and she felt the bruise once again swelling, covering up her whole stomach and the one on her hip increasing from the way her grinded her. She spit to the ground next to her as she continued running, attempting to get the taste of his mouth out of hers with no such luck and having no idea where to go as she continued running on the hard pavement.

Her feet carried her to the park where she sat under a large oak tree and buried her head into her knees and sobbed, her arms wrapped around her legs. The sun beamed down on her since it was only the middle of the day, but at the time she didn't care who saw her. The lush grass formed around her and a few people passed her, but none stopped to ask her if she was okay and Clare was fine with that, she didn't want to talk to anybody anyways.

Clare's life felt like a human train wreck that was once on track but slowly ventured off the trail. After her and Eli's break up everything began to go down hill and she felt more alone then ever. Not only does she have to suffer from her parents divorce and her Mother drinking and hitting her, she has to deal with cutting, self hatred, and the men her Mother brings home. Of course the men had tried fooling with her before, but none had tried to _rape _her before. Clare shook at the thought of what would've happened if she wasn't able to get away, spitting into the ground once again as her silent sobs racked her body, making her stomach hurt worse.

She knew she didn't want to go back home, whether her Mom and that guy was there or not. She knew that he would say something about her daughter being rude and as soon as her Mother would see her she'd beat her more then any time before. She knew she could go to Bianca's but she already has to deal with the cyber stalker, she wouldn't want to push her problems onto her also. Alli was out of the question and Eli was _defiantly _out of the question, especially since she just got into a fight with his girlfriend earlier the same day. And then suddenly an idea hit her.

What about…?

He wouldn't mind… would he?

Deciding it was better then nothing, Clare pushed herself off the ground and began walking towards the only place she could think of. By now the sun had set and it was eight a clock pm, the moon above her head and the stars hidden by the clouds. She had sat under that tree and cried for hours, letting out all the emotions she had been keeping in. It made her feel better.

Clare took one last deep breath before continuing her way to the one place that came to mind of thinking of '_safe_' and she had no idea why.

**A/N: Did you guys see the new Degrassi episode last night? I love Adam and Jordan Todosey plays him perfectly! Sorry about my little outburst there... anyways... ahem, I updated a little earlier then normal because I couldn't wait to get the chapter out! 'I wonder where Clare is going to go?' is what your thinking I bet, but don't lie to yourself because I know you know that you already know! Sorry again... I kind of hyper right now... ANYwhore (Haha, gotta love Ray William Johnson) Thanks to my AMAZING reviewers, _MusicLover333, blueberry24, xxbabygirl15xx, WaitCait705, CrazyLlama, munrolover10, watchmebreakwatchmefall, _and _Deena_! AND a SPECIAL thanks to _WaitCait705, Deena, _and _xxbabygirl15xx _who has reviewed almost EVERY single one of my chapters! I love you all! Thanks for reading and and please review! :))))**


	9. Chapter 8: Awkward

Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Degrassi!

**Everybody Screams: _Chapter eight- _Awkward...**

Clare stared at the medium sized, two story house in front of her. It was painted a peachy tan and had a few windows on the first and second level. A stair way led to the front door and it was lined with many different colors of flowers and a large black SUV sat in the driveway. The garage door was closed and all but a few lights were off, making Clare guess that most of the family was awake. By now the clouds had shifted and the stars dotted the sky like polka dots and surrounded the crescent moon.

Taking one last deep breath, Clare quickly and quietly hopped up the light blue steps to the front door, not making too much noise since her shoes were still at home. Hesitantly, she raised her hand to the door bell sticking out one finger and she sighed before pressing the doorbell, the sound ringing through the house and froze as she heard the sound. She actually did it, she was at Drew's house and had rung the doorbell, and there was no going back.

The door opened to reveal a confused Adam and Clare mentally cursed, she had totally forgotten about him living there. After all, they were closer then two blood brothers could get even though they were step brothers, how could she forget? Adam was wearing grey sweat pants and a plain white t shirt. His light brown hair was cut above his ears and his light green eyes were filled with confusion of seeing a tear stricken Clare on his door doorstep. In his hand was an Xbox controller, wireless of course, and covering his feet were white tube socks. All in all it looked like he was just hanging around the house at the time.

Clare on the other hand was still wearing her Degrassi uniform, her blue polo lose on her and her tan slacks still feeling dirty from the man. Her cinnamon colored curls had fallen flat and her light blue eyes were puffy and distorted. Her pale skin was covered in dry tears and the cut on her cheek still stood thanks to Imogen. She was clutching her stomach lightly in pain and was tongue twisted at what to say.

Adam eyed her one more time before asking, "What are you doing here?" The only emotion tracing his words was confusion.

"I- uh…" Clare stuttered dumbly, "Uh... C-Can I talk to Drew?" She asked nervously while looking down from his green eyes and staring at the wooden floor under his feet. Adam stood there for another moment longer before sighing and nodding, turning from the door and closing it halfway and Clare listened to his footsteps hitting the ground while he ran up the stairs while yelling, "Drew! The door's for you!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, causing a small smile to appear on Clare's face, '_Same old Adam…_'

"Who is it?" Drew's booming voice was heard yelling from upstairs, Adam's footsteps still being heard while running up.

"Clare!" He yelled back, his footsteps finally stopping and nothing being heard for a minute or two until two pairs of footsteps were heard hurrying down the stairs and no more then a moment later Drew appeared at the door. He was wearing plaid pajama pants and a blue T shirt, his hair wet from a shower and a towel was wrapped around his neck. His dark blue orbs where filled with confusion similar to his brother's, but also sadness from seeing how Clare looked. Even though, he still forced a small smile on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked hurriedly, scanning her body over for any damage visible before looking back up at her tear stricken, pale face. Drew felt anger towards whoever caused the girl in front of him to cry yet sadness for seeing her cry.

Clare sniffled while wiping her bright red nose before answering, "I'm sorry… Just something big happened tonight and I can't go home right now." She said, fresh tears springing to her eyes, "And the first place I thought that I could possibly be allowed was here. I'm so sorry but could I stay here tonight? Only for one night?" She asked as a few more tears streamed down from her already red and puffy blue eyes.

Drew gave a sad sigh and pulled Clare into a tight hug while stroking her hair, trying to bring comfort to the sad girl. His strong arms were wrapped strongly, yet lightly around her torso, him feeling the swelling and swollenness through her thin, blue polo and anger coursed through him again, causing him to hold her tighter without hurting her. "It's okay…" He muttered softly as Clare dryly sobbed, only a few tears escaping her eyes but she quickly wiped them away before pulling out of the hug. "I'll see if it's alright with my Mom." Drew said, placing his hand under her chin, bringing her face up so he could look into her eyes and all he saw was pain and sadness. "Why don't you come in?" He said opening the door before wrapping his arm gently around her waist and leading her into the house.

They passed through the living room where Adam was sitting on the floor in front of a large TV, the only light coming from that as he was playing a shooting game, but he stopped and looked up at his brother and ex-best friend in confusion, getting killed in the video game in the process, causing him to groan. The walked into the fully lit kitchen where his Mother was sitting at the counter, a magazine perched in front of her as she lazily flipped through it. Drew cleared his throat causing her to look up.

Drew's Mother resembled Clare's in many ways. She had light brown hair that fell a little past her shoulders and dark brown eyes, almost black. Her skin was a light natural peach and she was wearing a black blazer with slacks, one leg crossed over the other. Her eyes narrowed while looking at Clare giving her an uncomfortable vibe. "Uh… Mom?" Drew stated off nervously as the woman, Mrs. Torres, flickered her gaze to her son quickly before returning it to Clare.

"Who's this?" She asked bluntly, a certain edge to her tone making Clare shiver slightly.

"This is my friend Clare." Drew said, gulping nervously, "I was wondering if she could stay the night tonight…" He trailed off nervously as Mrs. Torres eyebrows scrunched together in anger.

"Absolutely not!" She shouted, "First off, it's a school night, and second she's a girl." She said as Clare mentally thought, '_State the obvious._'

"Please Mom…" Drew begged while pleading with his eyes, "Something big happened with her at home and she can't return there right now… She's really shaken up about it and I promise that it will only be for one night!" He pleaded while Mrs. Torres eyed Clare once more before sighing and giving her a soft smile.

"Fine." She said, "But lights out at eleven and she has to sleep in the guest room. Did you bring any clothes with you?" She asked Clare and Clare sighed, sadly shaking her head, "Then give her some of your old ones and we'll wash her uniform for tomorrow. Remember, lights out at eleven." She said and Clare gave her a small smile.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Torres." Clare smiled at her and she gave a small nod in return.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I have work tomorrow." Mrs. Torres said sighing as she stood up and gave Drew a kiss on the cheek, "Goodnight everyone." She said, entering the living room and giving Adam a kiss on the cheek also before retreating upstairs.

"Thank you _so _much Drew." Clare said, hugging Drew quickly before pulling away, "You have no idea how much this means to me." She said and bit her lips before awkwardly asking, "Also… Do you think I could take a shower?"

Drew gave a soft chuckle and smiled at her shyness, "Yeah you can. I'll give you some of my old clothes to wear and throw your clothes in the washer." He said, smiling as Clare's eyes brightened up.

"I can wash them if you want." She offered as Drew led her down the hallway and into the bathroom. It was a dark brown and a long mirror was above a dirt colored marble sink. The shower was off to the side as was the pearly white toilet. Drew shook his head, "Don't worry, I got it. Just leave your clothes outside the bathroom…" And as an after thought added, "Under garments and all." Causing Clare's cheeks to redden and for him to laugh before disappearing for a moment before returning with some old clothes in his hand.

Clare quietly thanked him before pushing him out of the bathroom and closing the door; undressing and setting her clothes outside the door save from her gloves and locked the door. She took a deep breath and looking into the mirror and staring at her body in horror. The whole front side of her stomach was an ugly, swollen, purple bruise and a small strip of pale, white skin was made to the side before a large purple and black bruise was seen on her left hip also. Her wrist was still covered in scars, a few fading, and cuts, most of them a few days old since she hasn't cut in a few days, mostly from being distracted. She gently ran her hands over them and she winced not in physical pain but emotional. She tore her eyes away from the sight before jumping into the warm water.

After washing her hair and body, Clare got out of the shower and turned it off. Drying herself a little harder then she should since now her bruises ached. She unfolded the clothes Drew gave to her and smiled since they smelled just like Drew. Clare didn't know what was happening, but she _was _falling for Drew… even though she knew it would never work.

After sighing once again, Clare pulled on the old clothes; an over sized blue T shirt, grey sweat pants that were being held up by the draw string and her fingerless gloves. Her light blue eyes were no longer puffy and her face was totally clean from blemishes, save from the cut. She grabbed the comb off the counter before brushing through her soft cinnamon hair and groaning since she still felt the man's tongue in her mouth. She opened the medicine cabinet before finding the tooth paste and brushed her teeth with her finger. Finally after finishing getting ready, she exited the bathroom and followed the voices of the two Torres brother's into the living room, where the light was now on and in stand of an Xbox being heard, a basketball game was.

"Hi." Clare said shyly as she entered the living room, both of the boys' heads snapping up to look at her. Confusion was still found on Adam's face and a light chuckle was found on Drew's since his clothes were so oversized on Clare's small figure. Drew patted the empty seat next to him on the brown leather couch and Clare shyly walked over and sat down next to him, staring down at her feet in awkwardness.

"I'm sorry…" Adam said, breaking the silence, "But I'm still confused why you're here Clare." He said slowly.

Clare sighed and looked at Drew, "You didn't tell him?" She asked and he looked at her in confusion also.

"You really didn't tell me much either…" He mumbled awkwardly while Clare sheepishly scratched the back of her head, "It must have something to do with home, and please Clare, you can trust us." He pleaded, "Adam promises not to tell a living soul, and so do I." Drew said, giving Adam a look and Adam nodded, "I promise."

Taking a deep breath, Clare looked up to meet both of their gazes before whispering, "I was almost raped…" And both of their eyes widened as their mouths dropped also, "You can't tell anyone." She said, looking back up, "Drew, you know my Mom is a heavy alcoholic and is drunk most of the time," She began as Drew nodded, everything new information to Adam's ears, "Well, she had another sleaze bag of a man over again, and left upstairs to take a shower. I was about to go to my room when he basically attacked me, and tried, and almost, raped me. I elbowed him and slid out the door, running to the park before coming here." She whispered, her voice small as both the boys' looked at her in sadness before Drew wrapped Clare into a tight hug as she began crying once again into his chest as Adam sat there dumbstruck.

'_I had no idea how rough Clare had it at home with her Mother drinking and bringing random men home…_' He thought sadly, looking over to what he believed was the girl with the most perfect life, '_I wonder what else she's hiding…'_ He thought, his eyes narrowing at her fingerless gloves. "I'm so sorry Clare." Adam said, standing up from the love seat and walking over to Clare, sitting next to her and pulling her into a hug as soon as Drew let go, "I had no idea how rough things were for you." He mumbled into her hair as she hugged him back tightly.

"No, I'm sorry for coming over like this." She said, pulling out of their hug and wiping her eyes clear of tears, "Thank you so much for letting me stay the night, I know that the man will tell my Mom how 'rude' I was to him and she would just hi-" She began saying, but instantly froze as soon as she realized she was voicing her thoughts as the two boys' eyes narrowed at her as they wondered what she was going to say and she instantly paled and quickly thought of a lie, "She would just hound me, you know scream at me and freak out." She said as the two boys' continued eying her, knowing it wasn't the truth but didn't push it any further.

After a minute of awkward silence Adam asked, "Want to pop in a movie?"

Drew looked over at Clare who gave a soft smile and nodded and Drew said, "Sure. Which one?" He answered while Adam got up and looked through their movies on the shelf, picking one and holding it up, Drew's eyes squinting before sighing, "Underworld? No, how about the Fast and the Furious?" He suggested and the three of them finally agreed on that movie, Adam popping it in before sitting back down on the love seat, stretching out his legs on the coffee table.

As the movie hit half way, Clare began feeling very sleepy, and slowly closed her eyes, reopening them as she felt someone's arm around her shoulders and she looked up to see Drew looking down at her, "Go to sleep, it's okay." He whispered as Clare nodded before snuggling into his side and closing her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

**A/N: I am so sorry that took longer to post then it normally does! I have an excuse though! My sister was in the hospital and i've been fretting over her and also i've been working out at the gym more to get rid of the fat on me! But no worries, my sister is okay now! :) I also may or may not have a small (big) case of writers block, the problem is that I have no idea where to take this story and am stuck, i have the next chapter already typed out but it's a crappy filler... ANY SUGGESTIONS WILL HELP! Knowing my crazy mind you could suggest bunge jumping and I could think of something from it... maybe not... :( Anywhore! Thanks to my amazing reviewers of Chapter eight, _watchmebreakwatchmefall, Deena, Madam Degrassi, WaitCait705, not-so-innocent011, DegrassiHarryPotterFreak, SilverLinee, AngelOfVengeance8, _and _lassunslaufen_! Your reviews mean alot to me and I can't believe I have so many! Thanks for reading, I love you all and please review! :))))**


	10. Chapter 9: Just a Slice

Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Degrassi!

**Everybody Screams: _Chapter nine- _Just a Slice**

Clare woke up the next morning to her phone ringing. Groggily, she sat up and stretched, her arms reaching out around her and her back arching, her bones cracking with an unsettling '_pop!_'. She rubbed her eyes and reached for her phone to see that Bianca sent her a text message and Clare pressed ok to open it.

'_**At your house. Where are you?**__'_ It read and Clare stared at it in confusion, '_What does she mean, where am I? Aren't I at my house?' _Clare thought confusedly, and then suddenlymemories of her going to Drew's house popped into her head. '_Oh yeah…_' Clare sat there for a minute or two before deciding on what to tell Bianca, she knows that Bianca is okay with Clare liking Drew but she was still hesitant in answering, quickly typing what she wanted to say, she pressed send and sent, '_**Had a rough night and ended up staying at Drew's… I'll explain at school, promise**_' she sent before pocketing her phone and standing up.

"CLARE! GET UP!" Clare chuckled at Drew's booming voice as she exited what she was guessing the guest room, and followed his voice into his room to find him in front of his mirror, doing his hair. His room what a dark blue color and his bed was messily made in the corner. Clothing littered his floor and a small desk and dresser was in the corner. A few basketballs and footballs were pushed into the corner, and his closet was opened, revealing many clothes stacked into a pile.

"I'm up…" She replied sleepily, "What time is it anyways?" She asked, rubbing the rest of the sleep out of her eyes while Drew handed her her school uniform in which Clare murmured a quick "Thanks…"

"We have to go in ten minutes." Drew replied, turning back to the mirror and Clare's eyes widened.

"What?" She said, "Why didn't you wake me when you got up!" She said, playfully hitting his shoulder before turning to go to the bathroom to change.

"First off, Adam's still in the bathroom, and second, I tried… but you looked to peaceful and I just didn't have the heart to wake you…" He said sheepishly while Clare stumbled into the empty part of his closet and shut the door, "…And what are you doing?" He asked, confused.

"You said Adam's in the bathroom and I need to get dressed!" She shouted from the closet and Drew laughed as he heard a few 'Ow!'s and '_bam!'_s.

"Having fun!" He joked as he heard Adam exiting the bathroom door and Clare exited the closet, rubbing her head while muttering, "It's not funny…" Causing Drew to laugh more. Clare was wearing dark blue polo with tan pants, her feet still only covered with socks and in her hands were the balled up clothes Drew lent her. "What should I do with these?" She asked while eyeing Drew. He also, was wearing his Degrassi uniform which consisted of a red polo and tan pants, his hair spiked as Clare's was still messy from sleeping.

"Just toss them in the closet." He answered while Clare nodded and threw them into the dirty side before standing next to Drew in the mirror and stealing the comb from his hands while Drew yelled a playful, "Hey!" As Clare continued innocently and brushed through her messy cinnamon colored hair.

"What?" She answered innocently, "I need to brush my hair." She said as Drew rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Oh well, I was about done anyways." He said, applying a little bit amount of gel before smiling at himself in the mirror while Clare muttered, "Cocky…" Causing Drew to play pout and cross his arms, "I _so _am not! And I have a reason to be!" He joked, cracking a grin while Clare rolled her eyes and smiled and looked down and her eyes widening, "I completely forgot that I don't have shoes! And it's almost time to leave!" She said as Drew chuckled and opened his closet door, digging through some stuff before throwing her a pair of black tennis shoes.

"You can use those. They use to be mine but I out grew them." He answered as Clare sighed a sigh of relief and she gave him a small smile, "Thanks Drew." She said and gave him a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck as Drew smiled to himself before wrapping his arms around her tiny torso.

"They're just shoes!" He chuckled and he could almost feel Clare roll her eyes.

"Not just for the shoes!" She said and hugged him tighter, "Just for everything…" She said causing Drew's smile to increase and for him to hug her tighter. "Don't even worry about it…" He muttered into her not only cinnamon colored hair, but also cinnamon _scented _hair, then suddenly, his door popped open and a very surprised Adam stood there as both Drew and Clare jumped back.

"Am I interrupting something…?" He asked slyly, causing Clare's cheeks to tint pink and Drew's face to heat up red as Clare quickly pulled on the beat up tennis shoes and tied them, "Anyhow…" Adam said before continuing, "Mom says it's time to go, so hurry up!" He shouted the last part since he began walking down the hall and Drew rolled his eyes at him and Clare chuckled.

They both began heading to the door, Drew waiting back for a second so Clare could go first who muttered a quick, "Thanks…" And they continued into the kitchen where Adam was sitting at the table, downing a bowl of cereal and Mrs. Torres was sitting at the counter, sipping her coffee while reading the newspaper. Drew sat down next to Adam as Clare stood there hesitantly before both Drew and Adam chuckled before waving her over, causing Clare to smile and sit down across Drew and next to Adam.

As Drew began eating his own cereal, Clare just drank a glass of orange juice and Adam asked, "Hey Clare?" causing her head to snap up and look at him, "We're okay… Right? I mean, I didn't mean to push you away… well, kind of I did, but I really and sorry about that and I really hope we can still be friends, because I miss hanging out with you and stuff and just because of Eli doesn't mean that I can't hang out with you and stuff so can we still be friends, because I know-"

"Adam?" Clare asked, cutting him off from his ramble as Drew just looked at him with amusement in his eyes and Clare was smiling, a chuckle at the tip of her tongue.

"Yes?"

"We're fine." She said as he smile and sighed a sigh of relief, "I'm sorry that I was such a jerk to you the other day, I had no right to be." She said and Adam shook his head and said, "Don't even worry about it." He answered and they smiled at each other for a minute before going back to their breakfast, Drew smiling at the both of them.

…

The ride to school was awkward at best since Mrs. Torres lectured her sons' to be good and that if anyone bullied Adam to let her know and that she'd take care of it, and for Drew to study more to pick up his grades… _all _of them. Clare offered to study with him if he needed to and he happily agreed. When they finally reached the school, Clare thanked Mrs. Torres once again who replied, "If you never need anything, don't be afraid to go over to our house." While giving her a kind, yet serious, look.

As her large SUV drove off, both Adam and Drew sighed a sigh of relief and Clare chuckled, "You're Mom's nice." She said, breaking the awkward silence that had occurred and Drew chuckled and Adam rolled his eyes.

"You're the only girl that she has been happy to help." Adam said causing Clare to look at him with confusion, "She _never _lets people stay the night, especially girls. She's super strict." Adam explained as Clare nodded and Drew nodded also.

"At least she has good intentions." She replied shrugging as the two Torres brother's agreed before they finally began walking up the steps to Degrassi, all three of them freezing when they heard Clare's name being called, and no more then a moment later, Bianca ran up to them, her mass of brown curls bouncing and her dark brown eyes confused yet excited that she found Clare.

"Hey Clare!" She said and awkwardly mumbled, "Hey Drew… Hey Adam." She said, and gave them small smiles before taking Clare's arm in her own and pulling her away, "She'll talk you later!" She yelled as they looked at Bianca in confusion and Clare yelled back, "I promise!" as Bianca chuckled at Clare.

They finally made it through the mass of blue, red, yellow, and purple and made it to Clare's locker, Clare popping it over while pushing her books into it while clutching her bag and Bianca excitedly asked, "So why were you at Drew's? Did you finally get some!"

Clare groaned and rolled her eyes, "For the last time Bianca, I didn't 'get some', and when I do," She said, seeing Bianca's face drop, "You'll be the first to know." She said and Bianca laughed but nothing the less, nodded.

"So why were you over there last night?" She asked again as Clare looked down as tears formed in her eyes and her wrist began throbbing, the feeling she gets when she _has _to cut, because that was the only outlet for her. Upon seeing her hesitation, Bianca grabbed Clare by the wrist and pulled her through the students, and pulling her into the girls' bathroom, checking all the stalls before locking the door where people get in and out. "What happened?" She asked, looking at Clare as the tears spilled out over her eyes.

"I…" Clare began and the memory flashed in her eyes and she knew she was forever scarred. The feeling of him was still on her and she could still smell the alcohol as if it _just _happened. Her stomach began twisting in disgust and before Clare knew it, she had run into one of the stalls, throwing down her shoulder bag in the process, and began puking. Bianca hurried forwards and combed her hair out of her face as Clare emptied her breakfast into the dirty toilet.

After Clare was finally done, she flushed and wiped off her mouth with the toilet paper Bianca offered her, "It was horrible Bianca!" Clare said in hysterics, "I was almost raped! I know it didn't happen fully but it almost did and I feel so violated!" She rambled as Bianca pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back.

"It's going to be okay Clare… It's going to be okay." She whispered to Clare who just mournfully nodded, and thinking,

'_It never will be okay._'

**A/N: Well... I'm gonna be blunt, this chapter **SUCKED **and I deeply apoligize for it's shortness and crappy-ness, it was horrible! The next chapter isn't much better, but the chapter after that is going to be good, I already planned it out, no worries! Thanks to _11Camille1, beauty88, brokenrussiancrawl, __Anonymous, **CrazyLlama, blueberry24, WaitCait705, watchmebreakwatchmefall, dontwaitupxx, **_**and _Deena_! You're reviews mean alot and I am SO SORRY fpr the horribleness of this chapter, I hope you review anyways, but I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't... Oh, Before I go, there is a-****

_**POLL ON MY PROFILE, PLEASE VOTE ON IT OR REVIEW WHETHER OR NOT MY NEW STORY SHOULD BE FIRST OR THRID POV!**_


	11. Chapter 10: Edger Allen Poe

Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Degrassi!

**Everybody Screams: _Chapter ten-_ Edger Allen Poe**

After finally convincing Bianca that she was okay and needed a few minutes alone before class, Bianca had left and Clare stood alone in the bathroom, the door still locked. She had heard a few people try to get in, but she wasn't opening that door until she decided she was okay. She stared in the mirror and all she thought as she looked at herself was '_ugly_'. She must be disgusting if some scumbag wanted to rape her, she had decided. Her blue eyes were now lifeless and he skin was once again pale, her breath smelling like vomit.

She quickly rinsed her mouth out, killing the smell and stared down at her cloth covered wrist for a few minutes, it throbbing in the need of pain. She couldn't stand the feeling any longer, the numb was eating at her, and finally, she fished her razor out of her shoulder bag and removed the fingerless glove, pushing the cold blade down onto her skin before sliding it smoothly across, the stinging making her sigh in relief as she watched the blood slowly drip from her wrist and into the sink.

She cut a couple of more cuts, savoring the pain before rinsing the blood out of her sink and pulling on her fingerless gloves once again. Taking one last look in the mirror, Clare tore her eyes away before exiting the bathroom, the halls empty since the bell was going to ring any second, causing Clare to hurry to her locker and push her bag in it and grabbed her English notes, and quickly hurried to class, getting there a few minutes after the bell, earning her a detention.

"But-" Clare began to object, saying she got sick and puked since it wasn't to far from the truth but Mrs. Dawes cut her off, "No buts Ms. Edwards, I already excused your skipping for being 'sick', and now you were late for the third time this month, you have detention." She said sternly, "Now take your seat in front of Mr. Goldsworthy and listen to the new assignment." She said, and Clare grudgingly walked over to her seat, throwing Mrs. Dawes and Eli both a dirty look before sitting down and slapping her notebook onto the table.

"Blue Eyes, what happened?" A taunting voice echoed in her ear, causing her to suppress a shiver as Eli smirked. Finally having enough of Eli and his annoying taunts and teasing she turned to him and whispered low enough for only him to hear, "_Fuck. Off._" Causing his mouth to go slightly agape as she turned back to Mrs. Dawes.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," She said pointedly at Clare who rolled her eyes, "We are starting a new assignment that will be do next Monday. Instead of groups of three like we did last time, we are going to partner up, and if this goes better then it did with the last assignment, we will continue doing work in pairs." She began explained, "What you do is not to different from last time, all you need is too pick an Edger Allen Poe poem and turn it into a scene which you will practice and demonstrate in front of the class." She said with a smile.

"Isn't this English? _Not _drama?" A girl asked rudely from the back of the classroom.

"Yes, but Edger Allen Poe is English." Mrs. Dawes replied before clasping her hands together and shouting, "Partner up!" And returned back to her seat.

Almost instantly, Eli turned to Adam and was about to say something but Adam cut him off by yelling, "Clare!" Causing her head to snap up and look at him in confusion, as Eli cocked an eyebrow, "Partners?" He asked as Eli's eyes narrowed in anger as Clare nodded and Eli glared at Adam who smiled.

"What the hell?" Eli asked Adam angrily, "I thought you were _my _friend." He said childishly while Adam gathered his things together and smugly answered, "I am your friend, but I can be Clare's too, she's fine with it, and if your not I can just be done with you." He said, before walking to the back of a classroom with Clare as Eli just sat there, shock etching his face.

…

After school, Clare had gone over to Adam's so they could decide what poem to reenact, or act out for the first time… They were both sitting at his kitchen counter with a few papers spiraled around them and were currently reading over a few poems they each had picked as they heard the front door open and shut, meaning Drew was back from playing Basketball.

"I think we should do a classic." Adam said, setting down his papers which each had a different Poe poem on them as Clare groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah… but they're classics, everyone will be doing them, I think we should do one that's not really been heard of." She said, setting her own papers down as Adam shook his head.

"Classics." He said, crossing his arms as Drew entered the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out and apple before taking a bite of it and saying, "As much as I hate to break it to you Clare, Adam's right, what's the point of acting out a poem no body knows about?" He said, his mouth full of apple as Clare sighed and nodded.

"As long as it's not one of those overly read and known classics, I'm fine." She agreed and Adam shook his head.

"Yeah, but everyone will think that so no one will use it so we would be fine using an overly used one." He said indifferently and this time Clare shook her head.

"Everyone will think that so the overly used ones that people would think wouldn't be used, will be used and then a lot of the some people will be doing the same things." She defended and Adam nodded his head in understanding as Drew stood there dumbfounded and muttered while leaving the kitchen, "And that's why I need help in school…" Causing them to chuckle.

"I'll help you study once Adam and I are done!" She shouted to him as Adam and her continued working. They finally decided to act out his story, '_The Black Cat.' _After a little while of debating, Clare having to be the cat, and Adam being the drunk man.

"Great…" Clare muttered as they read over the story, "You get to kill me…" She mumbled sarcastically as Adam laughed.

"This will be fun!" He said happily while giving Clare a cheeky smile, her rolling her eyes before her phone beeped and she opened it to read a text that she got from Bianca, the only person she ever talks to with her phone. The text read, '_**Been a long time since we hung out! Wanna met up at the club? I got you a fake id!**_' Clare smiled as she read the text in her head, agreeing that it would be fun and decided to go.

"What does it say?" Adam asked, popping his head over her shoulder while she sent a text saying, '_**Sure! Pick me up at my house at 9.**_' And shut the phone, shoving it in her pants poket before Adam could read it, causing him to pout.

"Nothing, just Bianca asking me if I wanted to hang out tonight and I said yes." She replied shrugging as Adam's face dropped slightly.

"I was hoping that you would hang with Drew and me tonight…" He whined, frowning as he stomped back over to his chair on the other side of the table and sat down, crossing his arms over his chest while puffing out his lower lip and looking away, giving Clare his best, '_I'm mad at you!_' Pout face, making Clare laugh.

"Sorry Adam…" She said, biting her lower lip in an apologetic way, "I haven't hung out with Bianca in a while… I'm sure you and Drew can come if you want!" She suggested.

Adam shook his head, "No… its okay, Bianca doesn't really agree with my issue…" He said, looking down, "And Drew and her are both ex's. I'm sure it wouldn't go to well…" He said with a sigh while Clare gave him an apologetic smile, "Where are you two going anyway?" He asked curiously, tilting his head to the side.

Clare shrugged, "Some club." She said nonchalantly as Adam gasped, Clare giving him a wondering look, "What?"

"_Saint _Clare, going to a club?" He exclaimed, "Pinch me, I must be dreaming!" He said, holding out his arm and Clare pinched him, only to have him flinch and pull back, "Ow…" He mumbled, causing Clare to laugh at him again.

"It's not a big deal." She said, shrugging once more as Adam gave her a thoughtful look and he said, "I thought you needed an ID to get into a club anyway… How are you getting in?" He asked.

"Interrogating me huh?" Clare said, somewhat jokingly, "Bianca has got that covered. She got me a fake ID." Clare said.

Adam sighed and ran a hand through his dark brown hair, causing Clare to give him a questioning look, "I don't think it's a good idea for you to go out tonight… I mean, what if you drink or something? …I'm afraid Bianca is turning you to the wrong path…" He said uncertainly, not wanting to get her mad.

Clare sighed while running her hand through her hand, '_I know Adam is only trying to help… but it can really annoy me when people try thinking for me…_' She vented in her head before taking a deep breath and replying, "Adam, I'm fine. Bianca's helped me through a lot of stuff and I'm not going to turn my back on her now. And don't worry, I won't drink…" She said before whispering to low for him to hear, "_To much…_"

Adam gave her a small smile and nodded, "Okay… Okay… I believe you. Sorry, I just worry." He said, smiling sheepishly.

Clare returned the smile, "It's nice." She said, not use to people caring much about her. Most people walked over her like a doormat, but she was no longer putting up with that. No more.

"CLARE~ WILL YOU HELP ME STUDY NOW?" Drew's booming voice yelled from upstairs, both Adam and Clare jumping from his yelling, Clare's hand over her heart before replying, "Be right there!" Her voice sounding very quiet next to his. Clare gave Adam one last smile before patting his hand and walking up the stairs, heading towards Drew's room.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was also kind of lame... :p But the next one will be pretty good I think! :)) Oh, and no worries, I plan to soon put Drew and Clare together! :))) Sadly, right now I'm sick... fever and throat :(( And I get it right before school's about to start! Gah! Damn my horrible timing! Anywhore, thanks to _blueberry24, a silly little girl in love, AngelOfVengeance8, WaitCait705, Deena, DegrassiHarryPotterFreak, dontwaitupxx, _and _brokenrussiancrawl_! Thanks for all the positive feedback! It means a lot to me! Oh, and i'm thinking about either starting a Glee or Twilight or Dragon Ball Z story... I'm not sure, I might start it after I finish this story, due to my train of thought/ Thanks so much for reading and please review! :))))**


	12. Chapter 11: Drinking doesn't always help

Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Degrassi!

**Everybody Screams: _Chapter eleven- _Drinks don't always help**

Clare looked over herself in the mirror once more as she heard Bianca's car honking from outside of her house, "Be right there!" She yelled, not sure if she heard her, but it gave Clare closure none the less. Clare was wearing a black tube top with white fingerless gloves and white skinny jeans, an offit Bianca had given to Clare after taking one look through her closet, the memory making Clare chuckle to herself.

_Bianca had laughed the first time she had entered Clare's pale pink room with lacy sheets and stuff animals, but the first time she opened her closet for some sweats, she had freaked._

"_What the hell are these?" She shrieked, pulling out dresses with swirl designs and shirts with flowers covering them inch by inch and Clare's cheek tinted a bright red as she yanked them out of Bianca's hands and shoved them back into the closet, slamming it shut in embarrassment, "Edwards? Were _**those** _your clothes?" Bianca asked shocked as Clare looked down flustered._

"_Y-yeah." She stuttered, "I'm not too good when it comes to fashion…" She mumbled as she stared down onto her carpet, her cheeks a flustered red as Bianca began laughing, clutching her sides in pain as her whole face went bright red and tears edged the side of her eyes, "Shut up!" Clare muttered playfully, crossing her arms over her chest, "It's not funny…" She mumbled._

_Bianca shook her head as she forced herself to stop laughing and walked over to where her duffle bag sat. When Bianca packed to spend the night at Clare's, she had no idea what offit to pick and didn't feel like choosing right then and there, so she stuffed many different clothing items in one large bag to bring to Clare's, expecting to only wear one. Bianca nonchalantly unzipped the bleach white duffle bag and dumped the mass of clothes onto Clare's bed, it not even being an eighth of her closet. Most of the clothes now littering Clare's bed were short sleeved, sleeveless, and tight to show skin and curves._

_Seeing the confusion on Clare's face Bianca shrugged and said, "Take them." And continued her sentence from seeing the confusion crossing Clare's face turn to shock, and her mouth opening to protest, "You need cute clothing Clare, and obviously, you have none of that, so, take these as a gift for the many nights of Bianca bothering coming ahead." She finished with a sassy smile as Clare laughed and nodded before pulling Bianca into a hug, Bianca's face going to sassy to shock as she awkwardly patted Clare's back._

"_Thank you so much Bianca! You're the best!" Clare squealed happily as Bianca smiled and hugged her tightly back, knowing, she now had some Bianca bothering to do._

Clare chuckled at the memory, but groaned when she heard Bianca honk again and some of the neighbor's windows opening to see who was honking so much, "HURRY UP EDWARDS!" She heard Bianca yell from her car as Clare sighed and in return yelled, "COMING!" And tore her eyes away from the mirror, yanking on some black shiny boats with short heals before running down the stairs and buzzing out the door, her heels clacking under her from the speed she was going.

As Clare yanked the rusty car's door open and sat down in the passenger seat Bianca muttered, "Finally… I swear, it takes _me _shorter to get ready…" Earning a playful glare from Clare.

"Well, _Excuse _me for wanting to look nice… It takes a while you know…" She said, "I can't be as gorgeous as fast as you…" She said, some what sarcastically as a conversation she had earlier with Drew about her so called 'beauty' while tutoring him popped into her head.

"_Drew… Drew… Drew!" Clare shouted, smacking his shoulder since he was staring lazily into space, his eyes looking straight at Clare but was obviously in la-la land. His head was resting in the palm of his hand which was propped up by his elbow, and his text book for math lay open before the two of them, Clare tutoring Drew on the most current lesson so he doesn't drop even further behind._

"_Hmm…?" He mumbled, snapping back in reality and giving Clare a blank look, "Sorry, what?" He asked, "Will you repeat that?"_

_Clare sighed and looked at Drew in slight annoyance, "Where do you keep spacing off too?" She asked, some what impatiently as Drew became instantly quiet and looked down, his cheeks a light pink._

"_It's kind of hard concentrating when you have a tutor as gorgeous as you!" He exclaimed in a rush of words, Clare taken back by the answer because she was obviously not expecting it. Drew buried his head in his hands in embarrassment from telling her that and his cheeks were a burning bright red._

_Clare looked at him in shock from what he said and looked down, her cheeks also tinting a light pink as she stuttered, "I'm-I'm not that pretty…" She said as heat continued to rush up to her cheeks as Drew looked back and shook his head and whispered, "You're beyond beautiful…" He said softly, taking her cold hand into his warm one while giving a small smile as Clare looked down and bit her lip, smiling at him back._

"_Say all you want…" Clare taunted, "But I still don't believe you." She challenged._

_Drew sat up and turned towards her, quickly swooping in and placed a light kiss on her cheek, shocking her, "I still think you are…" He whispered, his breath hot against her cheek and turned to place a kiss on her lips, them both slowly leaning in as both of their eyes fluttered shut, Drew taking a long deep breath of the cinnamon aroma that covered the beautiful girl in front of him as their lips lightly brushed against each others, both of them slowly leaning in further before they both sprung back from the sudden ringing of Clare's phone. Clare frowning down at it in her pocket as she quickly pulled it out and pressed ignore, seeing that it wasn't important and she looked back up at Drew, his cheeks still a rosy red much like Clare's_

"_Sorry…" Clare mumbled, tucking her phone away into her pocket, both of them blushing as they realized what they were about to do._

_Drew cleared his throat and turned back towards his text book, "So what were you saying about this…?" He asked, gesturing towards the book and Clare nodded, sitting up straight and began pointing to the problems and explaining them to Drew, both them only really thinking about what could of happened._

'Damn phone_…' Clare thought bitterly as she continued to teach Drew._

Bianca laughed as she looked at Clare, Clare snapping back in reality, "What has my little Clare in la-la land?" She asked, turning her head from the road for a second while glancing at Clare with her 'all-knowing' smirk as her eyes glinted in excitement as Clare laughed.

"Nothing just… Drew and I almost kissed!" She squealed as Bianca frowned.

"_Almost_?" She asked, her frown deepening, "What happened? Why didn't you?" She asked, saddened by the fact of 'almost'.

Clare sighed and ran a hand through her cinnamon colored curls, smacking her lips together, "My phone rang…" She muttered in disappointment as Bianca gave her a small smile, seeing the disappointment in her face and decided to cheer her up by taking a deep breath before reaching in her pocket and pulling out two, fake, IDs with a smile on her face.

"Well, no more stories to bring us down tonight, because tonight we are Clare Johnson and Bianca Reynolds." She declared happily, handing Clare her fake ID as she marveled at how real it looked, smiling down at it with a glint of excitement in her eyes, "And we are going to dance the night away!" She declared happily as her and Clare cheered.

"Push back our problems for a night of fun…" Clare smiled as she pushed away all of her problems of abuse, cutting, pain, and hurt and became the careless, fun-having teen she should, "Now… Let's have a good time!" She declared as they cheered once more and continued driving.

…

Clare and Bianca both entered the club with smiles on their faces, relieved that they had both got in and that Bianca's fake IDs worked. The club was dimly lit with many bright colors, them shining on the ground and making the club seem a light red. People crowded the bar and the dance floor, couches and tables off to the side where people sat also. Music blared from the speakers so loudly that the two girls' felt the vibration through there skin, only causing them to smile bigger.

"C'mon!" Bianca yelled over the music while wrapping her hand in Clare's before pulling her towards the bar, "Let's get a few drinks so we can loosen up a bit!" She said excitedly as Clare smiled back, knowing she promised Adam she wouldn't drink… '_But what's just a few drinks?_' Clare thought innocently as they pushed their way through the crowd.

Other then a few sassy women, drunk men surrounded the bar section and we're paying attention to a fight on the TV, both of the girls' rolling their eyes towards the group before ordering a few shots, gaining a skeptical look from the bar tender before he just shrugged and went to retrieve their drinks. Once he returned, Bianca went to put some money on the table for them before a twenty was slapped down in between them.

"The round is on me." The two girls' heard a rough voice say and they both looked up to see Owen with a smirk on his face. His short brown hair was messily gelled and his dark eyes shined from the beaming lights around them. He was wearing a simple blue T shirt with a dark blue collar and loose blue jeans. His smirk turned into a smile as both Bianca and Clare gave him a quick hug.

"Owen! What are you doing here?" Clare asked him in confusion as Bianca raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow to add affect.

"Just here with Anya, but we're both pretty bored." He said and shrugged, "I saw you two over her and decided to say hello. Anya says to drop by over to us later." He said, nudging towards one of the couched tucked away where Anya sat, observing her nails.

"Thanks!" Bianca said before Owen gave them a wave and disappeared through the crowd of dancers.

"Ready Bianca?" Clare questioned as the both grabbed one of the many shots in front of them and slowly raised them to their lips, Bianca muttering, "Bottoms up!" Before they downed the harsh liquid, Clare coughing slightly once it was down her throat, but didn't hesitate to grab another.

After a few shots the two girls were dancing on the dance floor, laughing as Clare attempted to do many moves she obviously couldn't. Bianca doing them perfectly. Clare's curls bounced around her face as her bright blue eyes sparkled, showing that she was having a good time, Bianca smirking when ever she saw Clare since she knew it was her idea to go to a club.

As they danced a few hours later, Clare lightly laid a hand on her stomach, it turning uneasily under the warmth. '_I must have drank too much…_' She thought as her mind was already clouded from the alcohol's presence.

Bianca froze as she watched her friend's face suddenly go pale and clutch her stomach in unease, "Clare… Are you alright?" Bianca asked worriedly, biting her lip.

"I'm fi-" Clare began saying, but a sudden turn in her stomach caused her to run to the bathroom, pushing drunk men and women out of her way as she went and once she finally reached the women's restroom, she kick a stall door open and let the contents of her stomach empty themselves, filling the porcelain bowl easily. Clare took a few deep breaths before she felt her mind slowly turn itself off, and slowly, she felt herself fade into the blackness…

"Clare!" Bianca shouted, rushing into the restroom afterwards and wincing as she watched Clare puke into the toilet and began panicking as she saw Clare drop next to it, obviously unconscious. She rushed forward and propped Clare's head into her lap and bit her lip in worry, unsure what to do.

Bianca knew that she could strike a punch with much power behind it, but lifting was never her thing, and she was also drunk, so carrying Clare to her car would be impossible. Owen had already left with Anya, and Bianca sure in hell didn't trust any of the guys in the bar to carry out Clare.

She took a deep breath before pulling out her iphone and scrolling through her contacts, her finger pausing at one as she realized that he was the only trustworthy person in her phone. She pressed call and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" His voice echoed into her ear as she took a deep breath and said,

"Drew, I need your help."

**A/N: OMG! I feel so horrible! I haven't updated in an entire month! I'm such a terrible person! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I do have excuses! School started a month ago and it turns out i'm in ALL advanced classes! Not only are the harder there also more BORING and I recently failed a science test! :( Also, a lot of drama has been going down with my family lately and it's causing my writing to be backed up. I'm so sorry and I hope i'm able to update soon! Thanks to _WaitCait705, Deena, _and do_ntwaitupxx _for reviewing! And to _Leanna Marie _who reviewed my author's note, my keyboard in fact does not have two enter keys, I'm sorry! Thanks for reading and please review! :)))))**


	13. Chapter 12: High Volume

Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Degrassi!

"Don't know Don't know if I can do this on my own  
>Why do you have to leave me<br>It seems I'm losing something deep inside of me  
>Hold on onto me<br>Now I see Now I see

Everybody hurts some days  
>It's okay to be afraid<br>Everybody hurts **Everybody screams**  
>Everybody feels this way<br>And it's okay  
>La di da di da It's okay"<p>

- 'Everybody Hurts' By Avril Lavigne

**Everybody Screams: _Chapter twelve- _High Volume**

Clare's eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal bloodshot, blue orbs, but just as quickly as they opened, they shut with a groan. Her head pounded in complete pain and any slight movement whether it was a twitch of her toe, or the attempt to open her eyes, made her head sting more then before. Her stomach was doing flips, and not the good kind, and she couldn't help but feel sore.

Trying to remember what happened; Clare replayed what happened the night before. '_Ok, so I studied at Drew's, went home, got ready, went to a bar with Bianca, passed out- Wait, WHAT?_'

Clare's eyes immediately snapped open while she shot up in bed, glancing around the room while ignoring the pain. She let out a sigh of relief when she realized that, thankfully, she was in her own room, in her own home.

'_How'd I get here though?_' She wondered while yanking off her bleach white blanket and discarding it to the ground, standing up and looking down when she realized that the front of her top had a little puke on it. Ignoring the pounding in her head, Clare quickly yanked off her partying clothes and pulled on a long sleeved black shirt and sweatpants, her eyes scanning over the cuts along her wrist.

She quickly shakes her head and pulled both sleeves down to her fingertips, and placed her head on the doorknob, about to turn it when she froze. What if her Mother was home? Clare was hit by her not only a day or two ago and still had bruises from it, she didn't want to risk getting yet _another _beating.

Glancing over at the clock that in big, red letters blinked '_9:23_' She deemed it safe, since usually her Mother would be hung over at some dude's house.

She opened the door, softly yet quickly and exited, her bare feet making nothing but little pats on the ground as she walked towards the stairs, stopping by her Mom's room first and checked to see if it was empty. Luckily it was.

She continued down the staircase, every step making her head pound harder and she couldn't help but wince now. Once she reached the bottom she froze, the smell of pancakes sizzling through the air and she couldn't help but question if she was in the right house or not, because no one ever actually cooked in the house.

She cautiously made her way to the kitchen, glancing over in surprise when she realized Bianca was sleeping on the couch, and she wondered if she was as hung over as Clare was, but then again, Clare never drank that much.

When she entered the kitchen, the smell was more over powering, and instead of making her stomach hurt, it helped clear her head al little bit. The mystery cooker was none other then Drew, which shocked Clare to no ends. How'd he get in her house?

"Morning!" He greeted cheerfully, causing Clare's head to throb once more from his loudness, and in response all he received was a groan, "Not a morning person, huh?" He questioned while flipping a pancake on the stove, giving Clare a cheeky smile that she did not return. Drew's hair was in its usual spikes, and his eyes were soft and welcoming. Over his usual attire was a red apron, one Clare thought she would never see again after her Father left.

"Can you not be so loud!" She hissed in a small voice, her hands entangled in the roots of her hair, clutching her head in a weak attempt to make it stop pounding.

"Oh! I see…" Drew trailed off, not getting any quieter then before and it made Clare glare at him, "You don't want to wake Bianca!" He teased, knowing fully well why Clare wanted quiet, but wanted to get her to announce it herself.

Clare groaned once more, "No, I'm hung over! But you knew that." She said, her voice still low and haunting, while she sat down at the table and stared down at it.

"Exactly!" Drew yelled, causing Clare to wince, Drew suddenly angered that Clare didn't see it as a big deal that she was hung over, "Your hung over, and you don't even care?" He shouted angrily, his once joyful eyes filled with rage and discomfort.

"Will you shut the hell up?" Clare shouted in annoyance, flinching at her own loud tone while she ran her fingers through her messy curls, glaring over at Drew and in a calm, yet soft tone said, "I know I'm hung over, I've been hung over before and I find it that not talking so loud, _helps_."

Drew snorted in disgust, "You might see your Mommy getting drunk all the time, but it doesn't mean that it's right!" He yelled.

In a clatter of chairs, Clare was suddenly standing straight up and screamed, "THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY MOM!" She said with pure rage, lying, and she knew it. It all had to do with her Mom. Her Mom getting drunk, hitting her, Clare cutting, Clare getting drunk for an escape… it was all her _fault_.

Drew scanned Clare over, and he watched as she choked back a sob, her breaths uneven, but he knew she was trying to hide it, "Clare… Don't lie to me." He said gently, and Clare for a second thought his thoughts were pure until her continued, "While I was lying you in your bed, I took off your gloves so your hands wouldn't heat up, and I saw the cuts…" He said, and reached forward to Clare, but she yanked back, stumbling into the kitchen counter, her eyes wide and wild.

She took a deep breath to compose herself before quickly saying in a rush of words, "I don't know what your talking about." She said shaking her head, "There are no cuts."

Drew's eyes widened in shock that she was denying it, responding with, "I saw them Clare! I know they're there." He whispered, staring at her while Clare winced, "I know it's hard, your Mom drinking, being violated by that man, but-"

"It has nothing to do with that!" She shrieked, breathing heavily by now as she gasped for breath, hyperventilating. Her mind was completely blank and her stomach twisted and turned, her lungs burning in fire.

"Oh my gosh! Clare! Calm down!" Drew said quickly, reaching forward to help Clare but she only stumbled back past the counter and into the wall, sliding down to the ground.

"I'm. Fine." She said, taking a few more breaths before her head began to fill back with thoughts and her lungs began to cool, "I'm fine." She repeated more convincingly.

"Clare-" Drew began, only to be cut off.

"I'm fine Drew." Clare said, gently, but menacingly, "I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

Drew stared at Clare for a minute, his eyebrows raised and her couldn't help but snort once more, "_Handle it_?" He shrieked, repeating her words, "You think this is about handling it?" He said, and continued when he saw Clare nod, "No! This is about you needing help with your drinking and you cutting, and find out the source to as why you are-"

"STOP TELLING ME THINGS I ALREADY KNOW!" Clare yelled, tears breaking through her eyes as they trailed down her face, "I DON'T NEED HELP AND I ALREADY KNOW THE SOURCE!" She screamed, revealing to much in anger, "I _don't _need your help, or anyone else."

Drew let out a hallow chuckle while shaking his head, "Clare, you need help."

"Stop telling me what I need and what I don't!" Clare snapped at him, brushing away the falling tears on her cheeks, "You know absolutely nothing about me!" She screeched, shaking her head while letting out a shaky breath.

"That's not true-" Drew began, only to be cut off once more.

"D O YOU KNOW WHY I CUT? WHAT STRUGGLES I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" She yelled, and continued once her opened his mouth to speak, and Clare couldn't stop the words that flew out of her mouth next, letting the rage consume her wasn't her best idea, "do YOU KNOW THAT I GET BEAT BY MY DRUNKEN MOTHER AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK! THAT MY DAD LEFT MY MOM FOR SOME BLONDE BIMBO IN THE STATES! THAT EVERYONE LEFT ME? THAT I'M COMPLETELY ALONE?" Clare yelled, the words coming out of her mouth like vomit as Drew looked at her in shock, a thoughts going through his head a million in a minute.

'_Clare gets hit by her own Mother? Her drunken Mother? She doesn't deserve that! Her Father left? Why is all this happening to her?_' Drew couldn't stop the thoughts replaying in his head as he reached forward, only for Clare to pull back once again.

"Clare… I'm so sorry." Drew said softly, but when he opened his mouth to speak, he was cut off yet again.

"Drew… Please just go." Clare whispered, and when she saw he was about to protest she struggled with the word that feel from her lips, "Please."

Drew shook his head and stated angrily, "_This _is why you're alone Clare." He stated harshly, "You keep pushing away the ones that care about you." And with that said, he removed his red apron, tossed it to the floor why switching off the oven, that now had a burnt pancake on it, and stomped out through the kitchen and slammed the front door.

Clare peaked through the doorway of the kitchen to make sure he was gone, shocked to see Bianca still sleeping perfectly peacefully on the couch, as if the yelling didn't faze her.

The words rung through Clare's head over and over, **"You keep pushing away the ones that care about you." **And she let out a strangled sob.

'_I ruin everything.._' She thought miserably while the tears continued to pour down her face as her breathing quickened unevenly, her chest rising and falling. She pulled up her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, pushing her face in her thighs while she sobbed, wanting nothing more, then to fade away.

**A/N: ...Hey?**

***Dodges tomatoes thrown at me***

**I'm SO SO SO SOOOOO SORRY! It's been a whole nother month? I feel horrible! Like I said before, alot of shit is going down in my house and my writing is blocked up from it, i kept trying to write this cha[ter over and over agian, but couldn't. Finally I just posted this short, horrible chapter. Sorry! Thanks to _ForverInYourArms, sylvia goldsworthy, Leanna Marie, Fgb, blueberry24, WaitCait705, 21, drewandjake1, please, 33, brokenrussiancrawl, and the _**anonymous **_reviewer who didn't have a name! _Thanks so much for all of your kind reviews and i'm so sorry i haven't updated in forever! I can't believe i'm almost to a hundred reviews! Thanks so much for your support! See you next time! (Hopefully it's sooner then the last time...) Bye! Please review! :)))**


	14. Chapter 13: Pretending won't hurt me

Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Degrassi!

It feels like nothing really matters anymore  
>When you're gone I can't breathe<br>And I know  
>You never meant to make me feel this way<br>This can't be happening  
>Now I see (now I see) Now I see<p>

**Everybody Screams: _Chapter thirteen- _Pretending won't hurt me**

Bianca slowly opened her eyes, only to receive a blinding light and for her to lightly groan. Hangovers weren't something she wasn't use to, and by now, whenever she got them, they weren't as painfully since she was able to numb the pain.

She used her arms to push herself in a sitting position and looked around in confusion. She was lying on a tan couch with a coffee table in front of it, and light green walls surrounded her. It took her a moment to realize she was in Clare's living room, and had had Drew pick the two of them up, getting her car towed back to the house.

She let a yawn part from her lips before freezing, and listened to the sound that echoed out from the kitchen. It sounded like, some one was… sobbing?

Instantly, Bianca jumped up from the couch, ignoring the black spots in her vision she got from getting up to fast, and stumbled into the kitchen, only to find a crying Clare curled up in the corner of the counter.

"Clare?" Bianca hurriedly asked and walked over to her, sitting down next to her and wrapping her arms around her, holding her close, "What's wrong?" She asked with deep concern, hoping that her best friend wasn't hurt. In response, Clare only shook her head, causing Bianca to sigh, "Edwards, tell me what's wrong." Bianca commanded, and she watched as Clare took a few shaky breathes to compose herself.

Clare's short hair was in a ratty mess, her light blue eyes were red rimmed and bloodshot, and her skin was paler then usual. It looked as if she had been crying for a while. Taking one last deep breath she said in a whisper, "I got into a really bid fight with Drew…" Her voice was shaky and broken, and Bianca only held her closer in return.

"Why? What happened?" Bianca asked, worry filling her eyes. She knew when Drew got angry, he really got angry, but she also knew how stubborn Clare was, and the two of them getting in a fight, would be a huge mess… one that Bianca might find herself picking up the pieces for.

"I-I- H-he, It's ju-just-" Clare paused, taking a few more uneven breathes before clearing her throat and retrying, "While lying me down he saw the cuts on my wrist, and then he was telling me that I needed help, and that I shouldn't drink and cut just because my mom drinks and is never around! He acted like he knew it all, while he didn't even know the reason why! I just blew up in his face and screamed at him that my Mom hits me, because it's true, and I was afraid of what was going to happen next so I made him leave, but before he did he told me that's why I'm always alone, I push people away!" Clare said, letting her emotions spill out all over again and couldn't prevent the sobbing that began. Clare had completely forgot that Bianca knew nothing of her getting hit.

Clutching onto Clare, Bianca took in everything she said shocked, knowing that she did cut, but didn't know that her Mom hit her. '_I should have done something about it sooner…_' Bianca thought helplessly while staring at Clare with sadness in her eyes, '_She doesn't deserve any of this…_'

"Clare, I am so sorry." Bianca apologized, tightening her grip around the small girl.

"You have nothing to be sorry for B." Clare said with a faint smile, brushing away the falling tears with the palm of her hand.

"No, I do. I have a lot to be sorry for." Bianca began, taking a breath before beginning her short speech, "When I found out about you hurting yourself, I should have done something other then brush it aside as if it were nothing, because you deserve so much more then that. And your Mom hurting you? I should have realized that with the bruises on you, but once again, I just brushed it aside. You deserve a much better friend then me." Bianca said, as Clare smiled up at her, happy that instead of yelling at her like she thought, she was being supportive.

"Bianca, you're a great friend." Clare began saying, and when Bianca was about to cut her off she held up a finger, "You might not have been to observant, but you were there for me. And that's all I could ask." She said with a smile, and Bianca couldn't help but tackle her in a hug, causing them to laugh.

"Now that all the pussy-ass heartwarming speeches are over, let's go start packing!" anca announced, while climbing off of a chuckling Clare, before the words settled in and she looked up at Bianca in confusion.

"Packing?" Clare questioned, confused as to why they would need to pack.

"Yeah, packing." Bianca repeated, and when she still saw the confusion on Clare's face, she rolled her eyes and said, "Do you actually think I'd let you stay here after finding out that your Mom hits you? Your moving in with me dumbo." She said, with another eye roll and laughed when she saw Clare break out into a smile, all traces of sadness gone by now.

"Seriously? Your Mom won't mind?" Clare questioned, and Bianca was glad she wasn't trying to get out of it by saying stuff like, _"No, its fine._" Because it really wasn't.

Bianca chuckled and shook her head, "She's barely home anyways, her business travels a lot, plus we have an empty room with your name on it." She finished with a smirk as she watched Clare jump up off the floor and run out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"So what are you waiting for? Get your ass up here! We got packing to do!" Bianca heard Clare shout from her room a few minutes later when Bianca hadn't moved form her spot, to excited to have Clare living with her.

'_Now this is going to be fun._'

…

"I hope you know you're the best person ever." Clare said for the tenth time since they had returned to Bianca's house, both on an excitement-high since they were going to be living together. After all, they were best friends, it was going to be awesome, even though it might have it's problems… that didn't stop the two of them.

"I know, I know. Keep telling me it and I might even become more conceited." Bianca joked while throw another stack of hangers onto the bed. Currently they were at Bianca's house, in the spare room that had stayed empty ever since Bianca and her Mom had moved there, and were unpacking her stuff, only having to hand up some more clothing before being done.

"After this want to go to the Dot and get some coffee to celebrate?" Clare asked Bianca while hanging up some of her shirts into the closet.

"Of course!" Bianca said before muttering, "You're treating us." Causing Clare to roll her eyes, laugh and nod.

Once they were finished, Clare glanced around the room slowly to observe their work. Since the room was completely empty, they had to move Clare's mattress over to the house, and considering Bianca's small car, it took a while to get everything they needed.

A medium size mattress lay on top of a box spring in the corner of the room, a window above it, and luckily Bianca had extra sheets and a blanket, both red, since Clare did _not _want her old lacy ones that were more for show then for comfort. Across the room, a foot away from the door was her white dresser when she put her pants, underwear, bras, and anything else that didn't hang up in the closet, and above it was an oval mirror. Despite all the packing and unpacking they had to do, it only took a few hours, and by now it was five pm.

"It looks great." Clare declared, glancing over at Bianca who held the same face of pride, "Thanks Bianca." Clare said softly, only to get Bianca to once _again _roll her eyes, causing Clare to chuckle.

"Don't even sweat about it!" Bianca shouted, waving her hand nonchalantly, "If anything I should be thanking you. I've always hated having to stay here by myself all the time, and now I live with my best friend. What could be better?" Bianca questioned, not really expecting an answer and Clare only shrugged, placing her hands on her hips.

"Ready to go get dinner at the Dot? Remember, it's my treat to you!" Clare said with a breezy laugh, and Bianca nodded.

"Let me just go apply my makeup and we'll-" Bianca began saying, heading towards the door, but Clare grabbed her arm and tugged her back, and Bianca gave her a questioning look.

"You look fine! Let's go!" Clare said excitedly, and tugged Bianca out of the room and out the front door, Bianca pouting the whole way.

As they drove, Clare stared out the window, watching the houses turn into tan blurs, and felt herself frown when she watched a couple walking holding hands. They look so happy, something she could have had if she didn't ruin it with Drew.

As much as Clare would hate to admit it, she felt sad still. Sure, she was finally getting out of the hellhole with her Mother and living with her best friend, but she lost Drew because all of the shit she had been through. If only she hadn't lost herself to her emotions… she might have still had him.

Shaking her head, she began nodding her head to the beat of the music playing in the car, smiling at Bianca while they sang along.

Clare could do this. She could be the happy girl again, always smiling and laughing, living life for fun, even if she were only pretending. She could drop all her problems, cutting, alcohol, and mental issues. She could get through this while her Mom was now out of her life for good. But one thing was for certain…

She could not do this alone.

**A/N: HEY PEOPLE OF PLANET UNIVERSE! Yeah... Sorry, to much sugar I guess! Currently i'm sitting here with my bestest friend Stephanie, but she's a but and doesn't have a fanfiction... Anywho, Thanks so much for reading! And guess what? I'm dying my hair Monday! Sorry... I blame it on the sugar... Sorry this chapter is short, I kindof just hurriedly finished it before going to the Mall with Steph and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. This chapter basically showed how Clare is beginning to get better, and that she misses Drew! Sorry for all the cheese!**

**Thanks to: M_iracleDreamer, brokenruissiancrawl, Roguepairingsrock, 33, watchmebreakwatchmefall, awesomekstarlove, _and _ForverInYourArms _!**

**I really like reviews and they help me stay motivated, haha! :)) ONLY TWO REVIEWS AWAY FROM A HUNDRED! YOU ARE SO AMAZING! Thanks so much! So... PLease review, and i'll try to update soon! :)))**


	15. Chapter 14: Heart Ache Hurts the Most

Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Degrassi! I can only dream that Drew and Clare would get together…

**Everybody Screams: _Chapter fourteen- _Heart Ache Hurts the Most**

**XxX**

**I wish I wasn't always cold,  
><strong>**I wish I wasn't always alone,  
><strong>**The finger that you're pointing,  
><strong>**Has got me on my knees,  
><strong>**And all you need to know is I'm so sorry,**

**- Sad Song by Christina Perri**

**XxX**

Helen Edwards sighed while unlocking her front for to her house, her head aching from a massive hangover, but she didn't let it show. Her face was caked in makeup, taking at least ten years of her face, and her clothing was highly inappropriate. A thin tank top with booty shorts and stripper heels. She didn't like wearing that type of stuff, but it got men's attention, so why did it matter if it was uncomfortable?

Sighing, she pushed open the door and kicked off her heels, letting a sigh of relief escape her lips as she did so. She glanced around the messy house that was covered in her empty alcohol bottles and soon any happiness she felt disappeared again, and while walking to the kitchen she grabbed as many bottles as she could and tossed them into the trash, not in the mood to clean… but then again, when was she?

She sat her black strappy purse on the table, and glanced at it in disgust when she noticed her vodka bottle hanging out of it, honestly hating what she's become. An alcoholic. Drinking to rid of the pain. Drinking to rid the pain of her husband _cheating _on her.

Almost sadly, Helen automatically ripped the bottle from her purse and popped off the lid, taking a sip of it as it numbed her senses before throwing the half filled bottle to the hardwood ground… And throwing it _hard_.

Teams formed in her eyes and silently spilled over, but she hastily wiped them away, because Helen Edwards would _not _cry over a guy.

Even if he was her first.

Even if he was her love.

And even if he was her once-husband.

Suddenly, she wished she still had the cold bottle in her icy hands to drink away the trouble. To wash it all away with a single sip, but all it did was distract her from the pain, as did sleeping around. Maybe, if she pretended the person on top of her was her ex-husband, it might actually come true.

Shaking her head, Helen walked towards the fridge to get another bottle, but a bright yellow note stuck on the kitchen counter caught her eye before she made it to the large machine. Lancing over at it, she saw it was addressed to her and she quickly wondered who would leave her a note. One of the guys she slept with and forgot about?

She walked over to the counter, clumsily, and picked up the note only to realize it was from her daughter, and her heart instantly clenched.

Her amazing, perfect, and beautiful daughter that was probably more screwed up then she was because of _her_. All the pain she had put her through, she couldn't even comprehend. And when she saw the cuts on her arm, she hadn't cared, nor did she mention it to Clare that she did see them. Helen Edwards was the Devil now, and that she knew.

She was a _horrible _monster, and the only reason she was finally realizing this now and actually caring was because it was the longest she had been sober for _weeks_, if not months. She was surprised that she had actually put the bottle down long enough to even _get _a hangover!

Scanning her eyes carefully across the note, she read it with pre caution and worry.

_Dear Mom,_

_I love you so much, and I probably haven't told you that since you started drinking and beating me. I don't understand what did I do so wrong that caused you to hit me so brutally. I'm sorry for what I did, and I wish I could fix it… Was it something I did? Something I said? The way I look? Am I too fat? Too ugly? I don't understand it… But I know I feel absolutely hideous with those cuts on my arms, the bruises covering my body, and the pain in my heart._

Helen couldn't prevent the tears that had begun streaming from her eyes, and she knew she couldn't stop them.

How could she had made her Daughter – her own flesh and blood – feel so _horrible_? How could she have been so messed up, that she caused her daughter so much grief pain? Her husband cheated on her and divorced her, so she got drunk and beat the one daughter that is here in Toronto? She didn't know why she was suddenly feeling it now – sober-ish or not – but she felt in _pain _from what she did.

For the first time in months, Helen Edwards cried, sobbed even, but she pushed herself to finish reading the note.

_I'm sorry I couldn't face you while saying this, but I'm a coward. Almost scared of everyone now. Did you know I was almost raped by one of your 'friends' you brought over? I'm sure what he did to me at least counts as molestation. But you wouldn't have cared. You are to drunk all the time, and I would be surprised if you read this and actually cared about what I'm saying. But you probably don't._

_I'm moving out and in with my friend Bianca, but you probably don't know her since the only time I would allow her to come over was when you were gone. I want to get help, and I want to stop cutting. Its destroying me inside and out and I can feel myself falling to insanity, and I'm hoping I'll get help from those around me. The ones that care. Even though you probably hate me Mom – I still love you._

_Love,_

_Clare_

_Ps- But you probably don't care._

…

Drew growled out in frustration ass he tossed a basketball from the three point line, and missed, yet _again_, and when the ball bounced back to him he angrily slammed it into the ground, _seething _with anger.

It had been days, a few weeks even, since the fight he had with Clare, and he was still angry, hurt, and sad from it. They passed in the halls during school, but never made eye contact, and every time he saw her at the Dot, he'd instantly leave. He wanted to talk to her, to know if she was alright, but he _couldn't_.

And that's what angered him the most.

Out of anger, he dropped to his knees and began slamming his fist into the cement ground repeatedly, not caring if his knuckles would bleed or bruise.

"Drew." A steady, worried voice said, and he looked up to see Adam walking towards him. It was late at night, and Drew was at the public park in the basketball courts, not being able to sleep and decided that this might be able to clear his head.

But it obviously, didn't.

"Go away Adam, I'll be home soon." Drew said harshly to his sleepy brother who was only dressed in grey sweats and a large black T shirt since he didn't wear wrap thing when he went to sleep, and didn't want anything to… 'show'.

Not at the least bit phased from his brother's comment, Adam sighed and walked towards Drew, carefully sitting down beside him as he pulled his hand form the concrete and sighed when he saw blood dripping from his knuckles, "Mom's going to be mad." Adam simply stated.

"I don't care." Drew snapped.

"Drew…" Adam began gently, "What's wrong? What happened between you and Clare?" He asked, watching as Drew winced from the mention of _her _name.

Almost instantly, the thoughts began jumbling up inside his head and Drew couldn't stop the words that came up from his mouth, almost like word vomit, "Clare's mom hits her." And for some reason, he didn't regret it.

Adam's eyes widened in shock as the dots in his head suddenly connected. Clare's long sleeved clothing, caked on make up, the long gloves to cover her arms when she _did _wear something short sleeved, and he suddenly realized why her wrists were never shown either, and he couldn't help but ask, "She cuts herself, doesn't she?" And when Drew didn't responded he demanded, "Doesn't she?"

Drew weakly nodded.

Slightly self conscious, Adam ran his fingers across the burn scars on his arm and couldn't help but think of Clare as slightly a hypocrite from stopping him from hurting himself, but quickly dismissed the thought, since at the time her wrists were clean.

Him and Clare use to be best friends, him, her and Eli. But because of Eli's obsession with Clare, they broke up and Adam stuck with Eli as 'bro code', but Adam could suddenly see how _alone _Clare was, and Bianca _was _the only person there for her for a while before Drew went into the picture and so did Adam.

But they couldn't help, since they didn't know.

"Was that what the fight was about?" Adam asked carefully, and he watched Drew hesitate before sadly nodding.

"We were screaming at each other." Drew began painfully, "I was angry because I had picked her up the night before, drunk and passed out, but you already knew that part. We were screaming at each other because I had seen the cuts and I thought she needed help, but she said she could 'handle it'." Drew scoffed, "As if it was an everyday problem that she could take care of by herself. But no one can. She let it slip that her Mother hit her then forced me to leave… I regret that I did." Drew said brokenly as a few tears welled up in his eyes and he felt Adam wrap his arms around him and Drew returned the gesture.

"You love her, don't you?" Adam asked, catching Drew _way _off guard, because he didn't love her…

Did he?

He hadn't known her very long, but it _did _pain him to see her in pain, and he did miss her when they were apart… but he doubted that _that _was love.

Maybe he did.

"Maybe." Drew answered truthfully, and Adam gave him a small smile.

"Then it'll work out." Adam said before releasing his brother from his tight hug and standing up, helping Drew to stand up also, "Now let's get home before Mom wakes up and finds both our beds empty."

Drew could only nod.

**A/N: *Sigh* A whole 'nother month? Gosh I suck! I'm so sorry! Schools been REALLY hectic and I recently got my essay published in this new book, and I dyed my hair AGAIN! (first red, now brow with Flamingo bangs) and my laptop keeps getting viruses for the past week or two, and my list of excuses could go on forever but I'll leave it at that. ;)**

**Thanks to: _108DegressIsHawt, Roguepairingsrock, ., ForverInYourArms,_ and _33 _for the reviews! They mean alot!:)**

*****Oh! By the way, I changed my username and profile picture! But I'm sur you've already figured that out!:)**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!:)))**


	16. Chapter 15: Horror Fest

Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Degrassi, or the section of the story I used as the quote!

**Everybody Screams: _Chapter fifteen- _Horror Fest**

**XxX**

**For a second, I swear she almost smiled. "Do you want to be happy?"**

"**Yes. No. I don't know. What kind of question is that?"**

"**A simple one," she said. "Do you want to be happy?"**

"**I don't-I don't think I know how."**

**XxX**

It had been roughly a year since Clare had stopped believing in God, probably even more then that. She had gone to Friendship club, yes, but that was mostly for her parents. To fool them. As much as she hates to admit it, the first time she had stopped believing in job was honestly around the time her sister, Darcy, got raped. When Darcy's dream went down the toilet.

It was fine though, everything turned out okay in the end. Darcy didn't die from her suicide attempt and she went to Kenya, Africa to help build schools for needy children. Clare could say that she was proud of her sister, but she also felt resentment that she had left. She had only told them she was leaving a few days before she actually left too! She missed her sister, and she needed her sister.

Darcy _was _suppose to some back long ago, but more and more children needed help there, so the program kept extending it's time longer and longer, and Darcy kept staying and staying. Clare would be lucky if they got an email a week to each other!

It had been a very long time since Clare had believed in God, and faith was something she had lost when her parents divorced and her mother hit her… so why was she sitting on a wooden bench, surrounded by people bowing their heads in pray, listening to this preach ramble on and on about the bible?

Clare knew that somehow, maybe even if she couldn't believe anymore, that the words that once brought such great comfort to her would somehow bring her hope know. It had only been a few weeks of Clare getting help, going to a therapist, even about to start group therapy, and not cutting, but she was struggling. She wanted to pick up the razor very badly but she knew that not only would she disappoint those around her, but she would disappoint herself.

She heard the quiet mumble of prays from everyone around her, but unlike their closed eyes, bowed heads, and clasped hands, her eyes were open and wandering, her head was upright, and her arms were at their sides, and once again she couldn't help but wonder…

What was she doing here?

She no longer belonged in a room full of hopeful, joyful, and happy people, and even those who didn't have as well as others were still optimistic. She seemed to feel like she stuck out like a sore thumb in her long sleeved clothing that hid the scars and make up that hid the tears, wishing for something that could never be.

Without saying a word, Clare stood up and quietly exited the Church, and no one dared to stop her.

…

Bianca sat tiredly at the kitchen counter of her house. Her long brown hair was in unruly curls, and her makeup was smeared around her dark brown eyes. Although it was noon, she had just woken up and was wearing nothing but a tank top and shorts with a mug of coffee sitting in front of her. She quietly sipped it, ignoring the scorching on her tongue.

Her eyes suddenly snapped towards the front door that swung open gently and a depressed Clare walked through the door. Her cinnamon curls were pulled back in a headband and she wore a long sleeved black shirt with a low collar, and dark denim jeans.

"Where were you?" Bianca asked sleepily, rubbing one of her eyes, smearing the make up even more then it was before.

"Church." Clare responded simply while sitting down beside Bianca at the kitchen counter and nonchalantly took a sip of her coffee, making a face as the bitter liquid burned her tongue.

Bianca raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at Clare from the information, but didn't push it since she saw how sad and down Clare was, and didn't want to upset her any further. Instead, she laid her head on the cool counter top and let a small smile tug at her lips, "Mm… Hungry." Bianca groaned, causing Clare to laugh.

"Want me to make us some breakfast?" Clare offered with an amused smile on her once sad face.

"As long as you make bacon…" Bianca mumbled into the countertop and Clare chuckled, but agreed, and began rummaging through the cabinets for pans and finally settled on making bacon and hash browns. While cooking, Clare glanced over at Bianca to see that she had fallen asleep on the kitchen counter, and little bit of drool was pouring from her mouth. Clare glanced at the clock to see that it was only noon on a Sunday, and was surprised Bianca was up even as early as it was.

Clare lazily tossed the bacon onto the frying pain and let it sizzle while flipping the hash browns, and once the food was done she put it out on two plates and slid one in front of Bianca.

"Bianca…!" Clare said in a sing-y song voice, "Bacon!" She taunted and Bianca tiredly rose her head off the table and stared at the plate for all of two seconds before reaching out and snatching the bacon and began chewing on it and eating it, causing Clare to let out an airy laugh.

"Thanks…" Bianca said in a small, sleepy voice while she ate her breakfast, getting more awake by the second and was happy when Clare gave her her bacon.

"So… What are we going to do today?" Clare wondered as they finished eating what was on their plates, and Bianca only shrugged.

"We could go to a party tonight or something." Bianca offered and Clare thought for a minute before hesitantly shaking her head.

"I have Group Therapy tonight." Clare answered with a sour face, and when she felt Bianca's eyes on her, rather sternly, she defended herself, "What? Im glad I'm getting help I just wish they were on school nights or something…" She trailed off awkwardly and Bianca hesitated for a minute before nodding her head.

"We could have a scary movie festival today..?" Bianca suggested and Clare smiled and instantly nodded. When Clare was younger, or more like when her Parents actually _cared, _they never let her watch scary movies, so the first time she did she fell completely in love with them. She guessed that she was always meant to rebel…

"How about we start off with a Saw movie?" Clare asked, "I know they are more gory then scary, but still…" She trailed off and Bianca nodded.

"Sure!" She agreed happily, "I'll start making the popcorn…"

…

Well, Clare decided later that night, that watching a bunch of horror movies before having to walk to Group Therapy when it was dark wasn't such a good idea.

The cold night air surrounded Clare as she shivered, and pulled her dark grey jacket tighter around her, staring up at the moon. Since winter was nearing, it started getting darker earlier and earlier, and Clare couldn't help but remember some of the scenes from her and Bianca's horror fest.

A rustling suddenly started in the dying bush next to her, causing Clare to jump and then smack herself in the head when she realized that it was only a cat, and that she was being extremely paranoid.

'_Next time we watch scary movies all day, I'm making Bianca drive me…_' Clare thought bitterly while cursing under her breath and hurrying towards the huge building ahead of her.

She sighed in relief once she quickly entered the brightly light lobby, but then nervousness consumed her since it was her first group session and she usually got one on one help and walked towards the desk to sign in, and while writing her name, she saw a name that made her breath catch in her throat.

In small, scribbled letters, '_Elijah Goldsworthy' _was written a few spaces above her own name.

Clare's mouth dropped and her eyes widened in panic. '_No, no no no no!' _She mentally screamed at herself, '_How could he be here? He can't find out any of my problems or he'll probably use it as revenge on me against the whole school! The only bright side to this is that he's finally getting help… But still! Here?_' She breathed heavily in panic.

Taking another deep breath, Clare closed her eyes and calmed herself down, '_For all I know, he's not even in the same room as me._' Her eyes quickly scanned to what session he was going to, and of course it had been the same one assigned to her, '**Depression and other issues.**' Was the one she and he were both attending. Eli probably because of Julia and maybe something else, Clare had decided.

Clare cursed under her breath, it was becoming a habit of hers from living with Bianca who would swear to the high heavens if she did something as simple as stub her toe (but that _does _hurt.), before turning and calmly walking down the hallway, and into her session room.

…

Eli sighed as he played with the string hanging off of his sleeve, dressed in a black button up and black baggy jeans, his jet black hair messily down. He was sitting in a room filled with other people with issues, and he was having trouble looking up to meet anyone's eyes.

After the play incident, Eli had gotten help. _Lots _of help. Not only from the death of Julia or the break up with Clare, but with his newly found bipolar problem too. It was the first one he had attended to in a while, so it was the beginning of a new class, where everyone had to say what their problem was, or what they called it, 'issue.'

It was early for Eli to be there, but his Mother, Cece, had wanted him to get there early and dropped him off thirty minutes ahead of time, so he had been sitting there for a while.

Eli looked up when he heard a new pair of feet entering through the door, and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw who was standing in the doorway, nervously pulling down at her sleeves, biting her lip, and avoiding all eye contact.

Clare.

'_What could she possibly be doing here?_' Eli wondered, as he gaped at her and she walked to an empty seat near the exit, sitting down gently and staring at her shoes, '_**She **__was the one who was helping me at first, and if it's about her parents divorce she won't get any help here._' Eli thought bitterly, and quickly looked away in embarrassment when Clare looked up and met his eyes, her cheeks reddening before glancing away also.

Eli was about to get up and ask her what she was doing there, but the instructor entered and clapped his hands together, "Hello everyone. I'm Mr. Smith and this is the first session of Depression and other issues. This is a place where you can talk about your problems and discuss them to get help; this is a place where you will not be judged." He said, and Eli snickered, causing Mt. Smith to glance at him, "The first thing we'll do is go around and share why everyone's here tonight and no one can answer with 'Because I have too.' Or 'Because my parents made me' Understand?" He looked around and everyone gave silent nods, "Good. Let's start with you Rose."

A shy looking girl named Rose stood up on the other side of Clare; she had long brown hair and bright green eyes and was wearing a jacket with sweat pants. She gently cleared her throat before talking, "Hi. I'm Rose." She whispered, "I'm here because I fell into depression from my weight and I starved myself for months because my boyfriend verbally abused me," She said before hesitantly lifting up her shirt to reveal her stomach which was skin and bones, "but I'm finally ready to get help." She said before sitting down hurriedly.

"Im very proud of you Rose for sharing that." The instructor said, "We'll go more into detail and help you later into the sessions, but that was a perfect first step." He praised, "It's your turn Clare."

Clare shuffled her feet for a minute before hesitantly standing up, and Eli's eyes followed her the whole time, hoping to finally understand why she was here, "I'm Clare and I'm here because I also fell into depression from being physically abused by my Mother." She said in a small voice while Eli gasped under his breath in shock, "From this I began cutting myself and drinking more then I should." She said while following Rose's act, and pulling up her sleeve partially to show healing cuts and many dark and bright red scars, causing Eli to breath more heavily then he should from panic, "Two of my friends helped me realize that I needed to get help, so I'm here to try for them." She finished honestly before sitting down.

Mr. Smith began praising her, but Eli was no longer paying attention because he was too shocked by what he saw. Was he so consumed in his own problems that he never noticed Clare getting hit and dying inside? How could he how not notice! His brain screamed at him and his eyes suddenly widened. And he was so horrible to her at school! He wanted to punch himself for how selfish he had been.

But instead he took a deep, calming breath, and listened to everyone else rambling while many different thoughts bounced inside his head.

…

Clare quickly finished her speech and sat down, Mr. Smith's words going in one ear and right out the other as she watched Eli's face turn to shock, and she quickly tugged at her sleeves from nervous habit.

But her mind was no where near therapy, help, or Eli. It was at one of the two friends that showed her she needed help.

'_Drew…_' She thought fondly, but mentally shook her head. She had messed it up there; she had messed up big time. Screaming at him when all he wanted was to help her. She should have been nicer. She should have been better.

She should have listened to him.

Clare swallowed the lump forming in her throat as she realized how much she cared for him, and how much she wanted him again. She took back all the words she screamed at him in anger and wished, just wished that she could go back and make it right, even meaning that she'd have to go through the struggles of getting help once more.

It suddenly clicked in her mind.

She loved him.

She _really, really, _loved him, even though she had only been close with him for a few months, even though he was her ex-best friend's older brother, and her _other _ex-best friend's ex-boyfriend, and even though their first _real _ moment with him was him finding her puking in a bathroom at some party. She still loved him all the same.

Clare glanced up at the clock, willing time to go faster, because she finally knew what to do, even if she didn't know exactly how to do it.

**A/N: Yes, I suck at updating and i'm sure you all realize this by now. If it was summer, or if I didn't spend my whole winter break in Washington without laptop access, I probably would update more, but it's not and I'm sorry!**

**Thanks to: _TDI-Ryro-Eclares, Anon, drewandjake1, Princesakarlita411,HoaLemonadeMouthluvv165, babxgirl921, poisoncade, Moxxy, Taysha, brokenrussiancrawl, ForverInYourArms, PeaceMaker1, i3Ben! _I love getting reviews since they make me smile knowing how many people actually like my story! So thank you a lot! :))**

**So... Until next time? Bye!**

**OH! And what do you think about having a part of Eli in this chapter? Should I make him and Clare friends again or just leave him out of the story so there is more Drew?**


End file.
